Le docteur
by ShadeKay
Summary: Tout le monde savait qu'Harry Potter passait son temps à l'infirmerie. Alors, lorsqu'il devient un auror confirmé, il fut évident qu'il allait passer beaucoup de temps à l'unité de soin des aurors. Ce à quoi Harry ne s'attendait pas en revanche c'était Drago Malfoy en tant que nouveau médecin et qu'il se découvre une fascination pour les blouses de médicomage.
1. Chapitre 1

**\- Il a encore quelqu'un? Youhouuuuuu ici Shade! :D**

**-Et Kay, jamais l'une sans l'autre. On n'a pas disparues :p**

**-Et nous revoici pour un OS qui était un peu trop long et qu'on a donc coupé parce qu'on a vraiment reçu de magnifiques reviews alors on a décidé de publier :D **

**-Les os, on n'y arrive pas, on fait toujours trop long. **

**-Mais comme ça vous en avez plus ! :D Par contre nous n'avons plus de Bêta, alors on a fait au mieux mais faudra nous pardonner pour les fautes qu'il reste.**

**-Nous avons quand même relu mais nous ne sommes pas infaillible. Mais si parmi vous, un(e) bêta s'ennuie, nous recherchons car on a pleins de fics qui attendent dans nos placards.**

**-Pour pas dire que les placards débordent xD Bref, en attendant on part par une publication par semaine si on arrive à y penser xD **

**-Et ça commence donc avec le premier chapitre du docteur. On vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**-Et on vous remercie d'être toujours là et toujours aussi nombreux :D Bisounours 3 **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

L'affrontement faisait rage, à grands coups de sorts violents et il fusait parfois une insulte haineuse. Quatre hommes en tenue sombre d'auror formait une ligne, à l'abri derrière des caisses en bois et ils tiraient tous dans la même direction, vers trois autres hommes. L'un des aurors valsa soudain dans le décor et atterrit lourdement dans les caisses en bois plus loin, les faisant voler en éclat. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour en émerger de nouveau, couvert de coupure, boitant un peu mais jurant comme un charretier alors qu'il revenait combattre.

Une vile affaire à propos de potion trafiquée avait mené les deux équipes d'auror à ce combat ce jour. Combat qu'ils remportèrent après de longues minutes, écorchés de partout, l'un d'eux claudiquant même mais fiers de leur victoire. Une fois les prisonniers dans les cellules du ministère, les deux groupes prirent la direction de l'unité de soin, réservés aux aurors en se félicitant.

— Tu as vu comment je l'ai eu, se vantait Peter.

C'était un grand brun, aux cheveurs très courts, arborant une coupe militaire stricte. Son visage carré aux traits durs était pourtant souvent éclairé d'un sourire joueur qui faisait même oublier les nombreuses cicatrices qui barraient sa peau. Son regard noisette était intense quand il vous fixait mais il pétillait à cet instant, alors qu'il se vantait comme un gosse alors qu'il était auror depuis des années.

— Il t'avait quand même fait voler sur plusieurs mètres, rappela Kane, son équipier.

Un blond, légèrement plus petit mais à la carrure plus musclée et au visage recouverte d'une barbe de quelques jours qui lui donnait un air séduisant. Les aurors travaillaient obligatoirement en équipe de deux, afin que leurs arrières soient toujours couverts. Il arrivait aussi que des équipes s'associent le temps d'une mission. Comme ça avait été le cas pour celle-ci.

— C'était une stratégie, se défendit Peter.

— Oh allez, Pete, même moi je sais que tu n'élabores jamais de stratégie, rit Rayne, le troisième présent.

C'était un type plutôt mince, bien différent des deux autres. Rayne préférait cent fois ruser que foncer dans le tas. Il était malin, intelligent et son regard bleu pétillait toujours de malice. Un brin sournois sur les bords, il n'en était pas pour autant méchant. Il se donnait juste les moyens d'atteindre ses buts. Avec ses cheveux châtains et son visage aux traits d'anges, il paraissait presque trop innocent pour ce dont il était capable de faire. Il se tourna vers son équipier, le célèbre Harry Potter et sourit.

— Je ne sais pas comment fait Kane, je suis vraiment ravi de ne pas t'avoir comme équipier. Tu es trop imprudent. Même si tu es aussi une tête brûlée, hein Harry ? S'amusa Rayne en observant son propre équipier qui avait des blessures aussi visibles que celles de Peter.

Harry qui avait pris un peu de muscle tout en restant svelte, portait son uniforme noir d'auror avec fierté. Ses cheveux toujours aussi fous étaient tellement emmêlés qu'il y avait même du bois dedans. Ses traits étaient devenus plus masculin, bien que son visage soit marqué à cet instant de nombreuses coupures ce qui laissait pour une fois sa cicatrice se fondait parmi toutes les blessures. Ses mains noueuses se passèrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il rit à son équipier.

— Tu t'ennuierais sans moi !

— Ou je reviendrais sans blessure, proposa Rayne. Mayfield va encore ronchonner.

Mayfield était le docteur qui s'occupaient des aurors et dirigeait les infirmières de l'unité de soin. Il les connaissait trop bien à force de les voir.

— T'es pas au courant ? Mayfield a pris sa retraite, un nouveau a pris sa place, informa Peter. J'espère une jeune et belle doctoresse.

— Ou un beau docteur, ricana Kane. Avec de belles fesses de préférence.

—Tant qu'il arrive à nous soigner, dit Harry en poussant Peter vers l'avant. Ou tant qu'il arrive à te clouer le bec.

— ça, c'est impossible.

— Bah voyons. Même si c'est une belle femme ? Peut-être qu'elle te bâillonnera avec des bandes.

— C'est toi qu'elle bâillonnerait.

— Même pas en rêve ! Je suis plus rapide !

— Rêvez pas les gars, intervint Rayne. Ça se trouve c'est encore un vieux croulant.

Harry soupira et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

— On en a déjà parlé. Positive, c'est important de rêver.

— Allez, priez, souffla Rayne en ouvrant les portes battantes.

Elles donnaient sur la grande pièce où se trouvait des lits, des étagères pleines de potions et de matériel médical. Il y avait deux chambres individuelles sur la gauche, plus privée et un bureau au fond pour le docteur. L'infirmière de garde les accueillit avec un sourire indulgent.

— Encore ?

— Ah douce Naomie, tu me manquais, s'extasia aussitôt Peter.

— Prenez un lit, je vais chercher le doc, soupira celle-ci.

— Kane, tu as peut-être encore une chance, rit Harry en s'asseyant sur le premier lit.

— Oh oui, faites qu'il soit jeune et beau, murmura le concerné en s'installant.

La tête d'Harry se secoua d'amusement alors qu'il retirait comme il pouvait sa veste lourde et noire pour la poser non loin de lui, dévoilant des bras striés de coupures. Tous ses équipiers n'étaient vraiment intéressés que par le sexe. Pas que cela le dérangeait, juste que lui était plus discret dessus. Comme pour le fait qu'un homme ou une femme, cela ne le dérangeait pas, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la bonne personne.

Peter était en train d'ôter son uniforme quand le nouveau docteur entra et il adressa un clin d'œil à son équipier, amusé. Le docteur était aussi beau que Kane l'avait espéré. C'était un homme grand, plutôt fin. Il se déplaçait sans un bruit, d'un pas sûr mais gracieux qui n'avait rien à envier à un ange. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui retombaient en mèches éparses autour de son visage à la peau diaphane, aux traits aériens. Son regard d'un gris argent intense se posa sur Rayne qui était le plus proche et il attrapa une paire de gants pour les passer sur ses longs doigts délicats.

— Ôter votre uniforme, s'il vous plaît.

Kane en profita pour observer la silhouette vêtue d'un pantalon noir ajusté, d'une chemise grise le tout recouvert par la blouse des docteurs qui ne dissimulait pas, au grand plaisir de Kane, les fesses plutôt sexy de ce nouveau docteur.

— Je suis le docteur Malfoy, informa le blond d'un ton neutre en commençant à ausculter Rayne qui se laissait faire avec la force de l'habitude. Je remplace Mayfield. Où avez-vous mal ?

Rayne répondit comme d'ordinaire, se laissant faire alors qu'il jetait un regard exaspéré à Kane qui souriait comme un gosse.

— Malfoy, s étrangla soudainement Harry en se redressant sur ses pieds. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le blond ne se tourna même pas vers lui, continuant son examen minutieux, palpant le torse sans que son expression ne soit troublée par l'intervention de Potter qui s'attira les regards curieux de ses équipiers. Drago avait parfaitement vu qu'Harry faisait partie de ses patients du jour, en arrivant dans la salle. Naomie l'avait informé avant même qu'il ne quitte son bureau et, en étant embauché à ce poste, il se doutait qu'il finirait par le voir. Il était connu par tous que Harry Potter était auror.

— Cela se voit, Mr Potter, je soigne les aurors qui sont blessés. Aussi, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions stupides, merci d'attendre votre tour.

La voix était blanche, neutre, sans aucune émotion. Harry s'en rassit, étonné, incapable de le lâcher du regard. Il ne savait pas que Drago avait fini médicomage. Encore moins ici. Pourquoi, par merlin, Drago aurait fait une chose pareille ?

Drago termina son examen, soigna les quelques plaies, donna des consignes au blessé et à Naomie. Il passa à Kane le temps que Naomie termine avec Rayne. Il ignora avec un aplomb épatant le rentre dedans que Kane lui fit sans se cacher et ne répondit pas aux remarques de Peter. Ce dernier quittait la salle, couvert de bandage quand Drago se tourna vers Harry.

— Alors où avez-vous mal Mr Potter, s'enquit-il en commençant à l'examiner.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois ici, préféra répondre Harry. Comment tu as fait ? Je veux dire, s'occuper des autres n'a jamais été ton truc favori.

— J'ai fait des études de médicomage, comme tout le monde, répondit Drago.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur l'épaule et il examina une première coupure, la recouvrit de pommade avant de passer aux blessures suivantes. Pour lui, médicomage ça avait été un choix de rédemption. Un bon moyen pour racheter ses erreurs de jeunesse. Soigner ceux qu'il avait tant blessés, qu'il avait tenté de tuer sans en être capable. Et puis c'était assez complexe pour que cela représente un vrai challenge pour lui, occupant assez son esprit.

— Mais pourquoi ici Malfoy ? insista Harry en lui prenant la main.

— On vient de me proposer ce poste, meilleur salaire, meilleurs horaires. C'est un choix très humain.

— Humain ? répéta Harry sans y croire. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

— Comme tout le monde. Mal autre part ? s'enquit le blond en se redressant.

Harry ne parla pas, ne fit que le fixer, la main toujours autour de son poignet. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ses coupures et autres bleus. Son cerveau ne semblait pas assimiler le fait qu'il soit là.

— En tout cas, toi, tu n'as pas changé, ne put retenir Drago avec un sourire en coin. Toujours cet air ahuri.

Il se reprit en se redressant, se raclant la gorge pour reprendre contenance et tendit une fiole à Harry.

— Pour votre côte, elle est contusionnée. Cela vous gênera un peu pour dormir mais ça ira mieux demain.

— Tu me vouvoies ? grimaça Harry en la prenant par reflexe.

— Je vouvoies tous mes patients, cela permet d'avoir la distance nécessaire et professionnelle, même avec d'anciennes connaissances.

—Malfoy, pas à moi. Je t'en prie.

— J'essaie de rester professionnel, Potter.

— Cela ne te va pas. Tu vas rester ici ?

— Oui. Tu as un problème avec ça ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Non, il n'en avait pas vraiment, mais c'était comme si tout son passé remontait d'un coup. Qu'il revoyait de nouveau ses chamailleries avec Drago, c'était tellement loin maintenant. Cela le rendait presque nostalgique.

— Tu peux te rhabiller ? Enchaîna Drago en se redressant. Si tu as encore mal dans deux jours, repasse me voir.

— Tu te plais ici ? préféra demander Harry en repassant sa veste.

— Oui, c'est tranquille, pas de surcharge ou de stress et mes trois infirmières sont très professionnelles. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait.

— Faut dire que c'est tellement étonnant aussi…

— C'est sûr que toi auror, cela n'a étonné personne.

— Hé !

— Quoi ? Tu as fait ce qu'on attendait de toi, comme toujours.

— J'ai fait ce que j'avais envie de faire !

Drago arqua un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien et se détourna pour s'éloigner et commencer à ranger tout ce qu'il avait utilisé.

— Tu sais que cela veut dire qu'on risque de se voir souvent ? demanda Harry en le suivant du regard. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

— Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas capable d'aller en mission et de revenir sans un bobo ? Cela ne m'étonne même pas.

Drago rangeait les fioles de potions dans un ordre précis en disant cela. Le ton était piquant sans être aussi méchant et insultant qu'il l'avait été à Poudlard. Après tout, c'était Potter, il n'allait pas se laisser marcher dessus par lui. Si le brun n'était pas capable de le supporter, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller pour ne pas venir. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse chasser par Harry.

— Je fais très bien mon travail. C'est juste qu'il y a toujours des contre temps. Ce n'est pas ma faute.

— Evidemment. Rien n'est jamais ta faute.

— Tu es devenu susceptible pendant toutes ses années ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

— Non, tu n'as pas la capacité de me vexer, rétorqua Drago.

Cela déclencha le rire d'Harry qui se leva pour enfin partir.

— A la prochaine alors Malfoy.

— C'est ça.

Harry lui fit même un petit signe de la main avant de quitter la pièce. Drago lui tournait le dos mais il finit par regarder la porte battante qui continua de s'agiter quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir. Au moins ce satané Potter ne semblait pas vouloir le chasser de son poste. Du moins, il n'avait rien dit de tel. Mais Drago demandait à voir sur du long terme. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis la fin de la guerre. Il soupira, secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son bureau pour reprendre la tâche qu'il avait interrompu à l'arrivée des aurors.

Il n'avait fallu que deux semaines pour qu'Harry ne revienne, soutenu par Rayne, le bras en sang.

— ça fait un mal de chien, gémit Harry en s'appuyant un peu plus sur son équipier.

— Ce sort était sacrément mauvais, souffla Rayne en poussant les portes.

Ce fut l'infirmière Kate qui les accueillit ce jour-là, une jeune femme très souriante, beaucoup moins discrète que Naomie mais tout aussi professionnelle. Avec ses cheveux châtains, sa petite taille et ses traits délicats, beaucoup d'aurors l'avaient déjà invité à sortir, voyant dans sa tendance à parler aisément avec tout le monde, une ouverture qui n'existait pas.

En cette fin d'après-midi, des rideaux étaient déjà tirés au fond et elle les installa sur un lit sur la gauche.

— Aidez-le à se déshabiller, je vais le chercher, informa la douce jeune femme en tirant le rideau pour les cacher au reste de la salle avant de partir.

— Allez, soupira Rayne en l'aidant à s'installer.

— Tu vas en profiter ? tenta de rire Harry en grimaçant de douleur.

— Profiter de quoi ?

— De moi et mon corps.

— Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me draguer, s'amusa Rayne en l'allongeant précautionneusement. Tu sais que je ne mélange pas le boulot et le plaisir.

Harry rit à gorge déployée avant de se laisser tomber dans le lit et de grogner de douleur.

— Je crois que tu pourrais. Je ne suis pas en état de me défendre.

— Je trouve ça toujours plus amusant avec un partenaire en état, ricana son collègue avec un clin d'œil.

— Si ce n'est que ça, je vais vous le remettre sur pied, déclara la voix froide de Drago qui passait le rideau en mettant ses gants en latex.

— Oh Malfoy, grogna Harry en se tournant vers lui, une main sur son épaule. Toi aussi tu veux abuser de moi ? C'est le moment !

— C'est son attitude habituelle ou c'est dû au sort qu'il a reçu ? S'enquit Drago en se penchant vers le bras plein de sang.

— Perte de sang, grogna Harry en montrant ses mains. Si t'es un vampire, cela devrait te plaire.

— Il n'est pas aussi rentre dedans d'habitude, acquiesça Rayne.

— On va arranger ça.

Drago trouva la source de l'hémorragie et y appliqua une pression forte avant de tendre l'autre main vers un récipient contenant un onguent qu'il badigeonna aussi doucement que possible.

— T'as de grandes mains, cela doit être utile pour faire des choses, non ? demanda Harry, ses yeux verts voilés, derrière ses lunettes encore cassées.

— Comme soigner ton hémorragie. Le sort a fait des dégâts sur tes muscles. Je vais te donner une potion pour réparer ça.

— Il est nul en double sens. Il doit fréquenter Kane !

— C'est juste que je ne relève pas, Potter, grommela Drago. T'es pas dans ton état normal.

— Peut-être empoisonné alors ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il tentait de prendre la main de Drago.

— Peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Demanda Drago en le laissant faire alors qu'il farfouillait dans les fioles de potion de sa poche de l'autre main.

— J'ai été touché par une lame ensorcelée ! Tu y crois ça ?! Dit Harry en secouant le poignet. Comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir ?

— J'y crois, vu la blessure, rétorqua Drago avec un froncement de sourcil qui chassa une seconde son expression neutre. Et tu vas t'en sortir, tu as un excellent médecin.

— Tu parles à la troisième personne ? s'étonna Harry en tirant sur la main pour la comparer à la sienne. Vraiment grandes mains. Tu crois que c'est comme ce qu'on dit pour les pieds ?

— Vraiment pas normal, grommela Drago.

Il retira sa main, jetant un coup d'œil à Rayne qui lui confirma d'un hochement de tête que ce comportement n'était pas habituel. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de diagnostique à Harry et il observa le parchemin qui apparaissait en décrivant ce qui avait blessé Harry.

— Il a reçu un sort ?

— Oui. Il s'est écroulé avant d'être poignardé. J'ignore ce que c'était.

— Il semble que ce soit entré en conflit avec la lame ensorcelée. Il fait une réaction. Je vais devoir le garder pour la nuit.

— Rayne, Malfoy en veut à mon corps, s'écria soudainement Harry.

— A tel point que je vais venir toutes les heures cette nuit pour te donner le traitement, lâcha Drago en retenant un soupir agacé. Surveillez-le, je vais terminer avec l'autre patient.

Il tourna les talons, ôtant ses gants pleins de sang et passa le rideau alors que Rayne revenait vers Harry.

— Le doc rien que pour toi toute la nuit, Kane va être jaloux.

— Toi aussi avoue ! T'aurais aimé passer la nuit ? Tu crois que si on lui demande, il ferait une orgie ?

— Je ne vais pas passer la nuit-là. Mais tu n'auras qu'à lui sauter dessus dans la nuit pour le lui demander.

— Non, c'est lui qui va me manger !

— Et tu serais contre ? Sérieusement ?

Harry fit mine de réfléchir, incertain.

—Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais pensé à Malfoy comme ça… Quoique j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait de beaux cheveux.

— Que les cheveux ? Tu ne l'as jamais regardé en fait.

— Non, je n'ai jamais vu ces grandes mains, ni ses hanches fines, et encore moins ses yeux de glaces, je te jure !

— Bah profite de la nuit pour regarder tout ça, s'amusa Rayne alors que l'infirmière les rejoignaient.

— Je viens nettoyer la plaie. Tout va bien ? S'enquit Kate en posant son matériel près d'Harry pour commencer sa tâche.

— Rayne tout le monde en veut à mon corps ! Sauve-moi !

— Elle te lave, calme-toi.

— Ne vous en faites pas, je fais vite, sourit Kate en frottant avec douceur. Mais après ça sèche et ça vous fera mal si je frotte.

— Vous croyez vous que le serpent va me lécher ? demanda Harry en la contemplant avec sérieux.

— Le serpent ? Demanda Kate sans s'interrompre.

— Le serpent blanc de tout à l'heure.

— Je crois qu'il parle du docteur Malfoy, souffla Rayne.

— Oh ce n'est pas un serpent, rit Kate. C'est vrai qu'il est distant et un peu froid mais il est très compétent.

— Oh si c'est un serpent. Grand, beau, long. Moi j'adore les serpents, mais je n'arrive jamais à lui parler pourtant.

— Donc le docteur a un autre admirateur, s'amusa Kate en parvenant au bout de sa tâche.

— Qui est l'autre ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y a que moi qui parle aux serpents !

— Eh bien on voit souvent Elly dans le coin et Kane, révéla Kate avec un sourire amusé. Je crois qu'ils ont le béguin pour lui.

— Demain je vais empoisonner Kane, décréta l'auror blessé.

— Quoi, mais pourquoi ? Demanda Rayne avec un froncement de sourcil.

— J'ai fini, intervint Kate. Je vous apporterai un repas ce soir. Le docteur revient vous voir dès qu'il a terminé.

— Toi va au lit, dit Harry en tapotant la main non loin de Rayne. Tu as une tête à faire peur.

— Et toi tu délires.

— Et alors ? Tu es devenu raciste ?

— Ouais, je vais te laisser, soupira Rayne. Sois sage, je repasse te voir demain.

— Réfléchis à des idées pour empoisonner Kane, ok ?

— On en reparle demain, sourit Rayne avant de disparaître.

Drago Malfoy mit moins d'une minute avant d'arriver, deux fioles dans la main. Il analysa la blessure rapidement et finit par tendre une fiole empli d'un liquide rouge.

— Il faut la boire.

— Non.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Drago qui s'était figé pour le fixer.

— Tu fricotes avec Kane.

— Même si c'était vrai, cela n'a aucun sens. La potion, c'est pour ta santé.

— Non. Tu ne comprends pas quand je parle malgré ta langue fourchue. Alors je suis triste.

— Ce sort t'a vraiment embrouillé l'esprit, soupira Drago. Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?

Il se résolut à demander. Parce que s'il y avait une chose à savoir sur Drago, c'était qu'il faisait toujours bien son travail. Peu importait la manière.

— Que tes grandes mains sont excitantes.

L'impassibilité de Drago en fut ébranlée et il fixa Harry avec une certaine surprise. Quand il avait pris ce poste, il s'était attendu à tout venant de Potter. L'hostilité, la haine, la rancœur. Persuadé qu'il allait le chasser, en se servant de son nom, il avait été incertain lorsqu'il ne s'était rien passé. Drago attendait simplement le couperet que Potter et son foutu nom finirait par lui faire tomber dessus. Alors l'entendre soudain dire ce genre de chose avait de quoi le surprendre. Puis il se rappela l'état de santé de Potter et sa propre fonction.

— Si ce sont mes mains qui te font boire la potion, tu veux bien la prendre ?

— Cela dépend, après elles feront quoi ses mains ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux.

— Remettre en place … Non, disons qu'elles vont masser ton épaule blessée.

Harry tendit aussitôt la main pour prendre la potion et l'avala cul sec avant de grimacer.

— ça a un goût horrible !

— C'est pour aller mieux, assura Drago.

Harry grogna mais se tourna vers lui, attendant avec impatience qu'il le touche. Drago l'observa faire mais finit par verser de l'autre potion dans ses paumes, la texture étant plus gélatineuse et il commença à masser les muscles autour de la plaie pour les remettre à leur place. Harry ferma les yeux et se détendit au fur et à mesure avant de simplement pousser un grognement bas de plaisir qui surpris Drago. Il se força à se rappeler qu'Harry n'était pas dans son état normal avant de continuer jusqu'à ce que chaque muscle ait repris sa place.

— Tu continues après ? murmura Harry en se tendant vers lui.

— Non, c'est bon j'ai fini.

— Continue, s'il te plait, supplia l'auror avec les larmes aux yeux. Cela fait du bien.

— Je suis docteur pas masseur.

— Malfoy…

La voix était devenue soudainement douce, presque touchante, alors qu'Harry tendait la main pour écarter la veste de docteur et venir caresser le ventre de Draco.

— Il t'a vraiment retourné le cerveau ce sort. Potter, je suis Malfoy. Tu te souviens ?

— Oui, Grand Serpent Blanc à la langue si fourchue.

— Si tu veux. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu t'en rappelles aussi ?

— Qui a dit ça ? Tu sais la première fois quand on s'est revu, et que le soir je me suis caressé, c'est ton visage qui est apparu. Toi et tes mains. Je n'arrivais pas à les chasser. J'ai eu peur.

Drago se figea et posa un regard clairement surpris sur Harry. Cela allait devenir carrément plus difficile si Harry disait de telles choses. La raison de Drago l'enjoignit alors à simplement l'ignorer. L'indifférence était la meilleure réponse. Pourtant ses lèvres formèrent des mots qu'il ne put retenir.

— Tu n'as plus l'air d'avoir peur.

— Non, c'est comme si maintenant j'en avais besoin. Tu veux bien me toucher encore alors ?

— Besoin ? Besoin de quoi ?

— De toi. De tes mains. Tes yeux. De ta langue fourchue contre la mienne.

Drago le regarda et soupira puis il posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier la fièvre.

— J'ai dû sous-estimer les symptômes. Je vais te faire une potion plus forte.

Harry ferma aussitôt les yeux sous la main et se cambra.

— Drago, gémit-il faiblement.

— Pas de fièvre mais une hyper sensibilité, raisonna Drago en retirant sa paume. Je vais te préparer un remède. Reste allongé.

— Ne t'en va pas. S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas être tout seul.

— Je vais t'appeler Kate.

— Non. C'est toi que je veux.

— Je dois te préparer ton remède.

— Je ne suis pas malade. Laisse et enlève tes vêtements, dit Harry en essayant de le ramener à lui.

— Rien que cette phrase prouve à quel point tu l'es, rétorqua froidement Drago.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne me suis jamais caché non plus. Je suis à peine discret. Mais je ne suis pas zoophile. On ne pourra rien faire tant que tu es en serpent. Il va falloir arranger ça.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, arranger quoi ?

Mais Drago se passa une main sur le visage et se reprit, pinça les lèvres et s'éloigna d'un pas pour remettre de la distance entre eux. Potter lui faisait du rentre dedans. Il ne devait pas entrer dans ce jeu. Vraiment pas.

— Oublions cette question. Tu es malade, c'est pour ça que tu me dragues, et mal en plus. Je vais te jeter un sort d'assoupissement, je vais aller préparer ton remède et revenir te le donner d'ici une heure.

Voilà, ça c'était professionnel, froid et distant. Il retrouvait son air impassible et il put sortir sa baguette.

— Non pas de sort… je serai sage oncle Vernon. Pas sous l'escalier s'il te plait, gémit Harry en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

Drago en fut à nouveau surpris mais tenta d'appliquer sa technique précédente. L'indifférence. Cela n'avait rien d'évident. Jamais il n'avait vu Potter dans ces états. D'abord rieur, puis racoleur, dragueur, et là, vulnérable. Jamais Harry ne lui avait montré ces aspects de sa personnalité.

— Allonge toi, enjoignit Drago d'une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Oncle Vernon n'est pas là.

— Je serai sage, répéta Harry en se laissant faire.

Il finit même par se recroqueviller dans le lit, tenant son bras blessé.

— Promis je ne tuerais plus personne, murmura-t-il faiblement.

— Reste là, souffla Drago en le recouvrant, lui jetant le sort d'assoupissement d'un informulé discret.

— Pas tout seul, chuchota-t-il avant d'enfin s'endormir.

Drago resta quelques minutes près de lui puis, assuré qu'il somnolait, il quitta son chevet pour se mettre à concocter la potion pour contrer les effets du sort. Il fit repartir le second auror enfin soigné, Naomie arriva et prit le relais de Kate à la nuit tombée et Drago fini par revenir vers Harry pour lui attribuer la première dose. Il prolongea son sortilège pour qu'Harry reste endormi, venant lui administrer lui-même les potions plutôt que de laisser faire l'infirmière de garde comme il le faisait toujours.

Harry Potter avait débarqué sans la moindre délicatesse et ravageait tout, comme toujours. Déjà à l'école, il avait envoyé valser tout ce en quoi Drago croyait. Sans tact ni délicatesse. Il avait rejeté sa poignée de main, avait anéanti ses croyances, rien que par son comportement. Année après année, il avait retourné son monde et Drago, comme seule réaction, l'avait détesté. Aujourd'hui, il était adulte alors il se refusait à agir ainsi. Mais Harry venait encore de tout retourner, en le laissant à son poste sans lui poser de problème, ne montrant que de la surprise. Et là, il le draguait. Drago soupira, se forçant à se rappeler qu'Harry était malade et confus. Au matin, il serait sain d'esprit et cesserait ce comportement irrationnel.

Fort de sa logique, il lui administra la dernière dose à l'aube en le laissant se réveiller.

Harry se sentait nauséeux, lorsqu'il reprit conscience et complétement dans le brouillard. Il posa une main douloureuse sur son front et grogna. Bordel, il avait l'impression d'être passé sous les sabots d'un hippogriffe. Tout semblait flou depuis le combat. Il se souvenait juste de s'être assuré que Rayne allait bien, et puis tout était flou. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, incertain et encore plus fatigué.

— Tu risques d'avoir mal à la tête une heure ou deux, déclara la voix tranquille et sans ton de Drago qui l'observait.

Harry grogna mais réussit à poser ses yeux flous sur lui.

— Malfoy ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Tu as été blessé lors d'une mission, ton équipier t'a déposé hier soir et je t'ai gardé en observation pour la nuit. Tu as reçu un sort et un coup de couteau qui était ensorcelé. Les deux cumulés ont eu des effets secondaires amenant délire et incohérence. Mais je t'ai soigné et hormis le mal de tête, tu ne devrais plus en ressentir les effets. La blessure est refermée mais la peau est encore fragile alors vas-y doucement pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heure.

— Rayne va bien hein ?

— Il est en pleine forme.

Harry soupira, rassuré, avant de froncer les sourcils.

— Attend, tu as dit délirer ?

— Oui. Tu racontais tout et n'importe quoi.

— Oh bordel. Je n'ai rien dit de trop bizarre hein ? C'est fini, c'est bon ?

— C'est fini, assura Drago. Je crois que ton équipier devait repasser ce matin, tu devrais l'attendre et lui demander de te ramener chez toi. Tu as besoin de repos.

— Merci Malfoy, sourit doucement Harry en se reposant dans le lit.

— C'est mon métier, rappela Drago en se détournant. Lisa va venir t'amener un petit déjeuner.

— Je n'ai pas souvenir que Mayfield soit là à mon réveil. Et j'en ai passé des nuits ici. Je t'en dois une.

— Tu ne me dois rien, je me suis bien amusé, rétorqua Drago, incapable de retenir une petite pique ironique avant de disparaître derrière le rideau.

— Amusé ? répéta Harry avant de froncer les sourcils. Malfoy ! Malfoy, reviens tout de suite !

— Il est parti se reposer un peu, intervint une voix féminine.

Une jeune femme passa le rideau, lui sourit gentiment et vint poser un plateau sur ses jambes. Lisa était la troisième infirmière qui secondait le docteur et l'unité de soin réservé aux aurors. Elle était aussi douce que Kate bien que plus discrète. Ses cheveux blonds nattés dégageaient un visage aux traits délicats et son regard noisette observait Harry.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit Lisa ? Je suis sûre que toi tu es au courant.

— C'était Naomie qui était de service cette nuit, pas moi.

— Lisa, dis-moi s'il te plait. T'as bien dû avoir une information.

— Le docteur a dû t'endormir parce qu'apparemment, tu lui faisais du rentre dedans, finit par révéler Lisa avec un sourire en coin.

— Du rentre dedans ? s'étrangla Harry. Moi ? Non ! Non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible.

— C'est ce que m'a dit Naomie en partant.

— Oh mon dieu ! C'est tout ce que j'ai fait ?

— C'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit.

— Faut que je demande à Malfoy, dit Harry en s'asseyant.

Il bascula ses jambes pour se lever et eut aussitôt la tête qui tourna. Lisa l'arrêta et avec une force insoupçonnée, le força à se rallonger.

— Il est rentré chez lui, il vous a veillé toute la nuit, il est parti dormir. Donc restez tranquille et mangez !

— Il m'a veillé toute la nuit ? s'étonna Harry en se laissant faire. J'ai été super gênant, n'est-ce pas ? Mon dieu je suis mort de honte.

— C'est notre travail. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Maintenant mangez.

— Je crois que j'ai pas faim du tout là…

— Il faut manger, intervint une voix masculine.

Le rideau s'écarta pour laisser place à Rayne qui lui sourit.

— Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

—Toi ! Toi, tu sais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

— Je n'étais pas là cette nuit pourquoi ?

— Je… Je…Quand tu étais là, j'ai déliré aussi ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

— Tu voulais empoisonner Kane.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!

— Parce qu'il court après notre docteur. Tu as aussi dit que je devais profiter de ton corps, parlé d'orgie, comparé le doc à un serpent, récita tranquillement Kane.

Plus Rayne parlait, plus Harry blanchissait pour finalement gémir de douleur.

— Par Merlin, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté avant ?

— Je ne voulais pas te contrarier, et c'était assez amusant.

Harry se cacha derrière sa main en grognant.

— Tu parles d'un équipier. J'ai fait autre chose ?

— Pas devant moi. Allez va, c'est rien. Je te ramène chez toi ? J'ai fait notre rapport hier et le chef te laisse trois jours de repos.

— Laisse-moi mourir de honte. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire à Malfoy ?

— Pourquoi tu devrais dire quoi que ce soit ? C'est le doc, il en verra des pires.

— Mais c'est Malfoy. Je le connais depuis… Oh je ne veux même pas y penser.

— Allez viens, je te ramène. Tu as besoin de repos.

— Je veux juste me cacher dans une grotte, assura Harry en se levant pour s'appuyer un peu sur lui.

— Ton appartement, ta tanière, fera l'affaire, assura Rayne en l'emmenant tranquillement. Tu verras dans trois jours ça ira mieux.

— Il faut que tu m'empêches de me blesser pour les prochains mois.

— J'essaie toujours mais tu es une vraie tête brulée.

— Promis, je serais sage comme une image à partir de maintenant.

Rayne rit, sachant d'avance que c'était une promesse bien vaine pour Harry Potter.

* * *

**Alors un Drago en docteur, sa vous tente? **

**Love sur vous :D**


	2. Chapitre 2

**-Hey, salut tout le monde, ici Kay :)**

**-Et Shade, pour vous servir :D Le premier chapitre a l'air de vous avoir bien fait rire !**

**\- On espère que les autres sont aussi bons :P Voilà déjà le deuxième, toujours sans bêta, désolée d'avance si vous trouvez quelques fautes.**

**-Et juste pour éviter les fausses joies, c'est une fic courte pour info :D **

**-C'est à dire qu'avec ce chapitre là, vous êtes à la moitié.**

**-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne devrait pas disparaître longtemps cette fois.**

**-On est en train de ressortir pleins de fics de nos tiroirs :p **

**-Une avalanche avec pleins de genre différent, mais en attendant, Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre :D **

**-Et à bientôt pour la suite :) Love sur vous :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Harry avait commencé par envoyer à Drago les meilleurs chocolats qu'il avait trouvé pour s'excuser de son comportement. Il avait ensuite été exemplaire en mission. Vraiment. Il avait tout fait pour se protéger mais aussi défendre Rayne pour ne pas retourner à l'infirmerie. Et il avait tenu un mois. Un mois avant qu'il ne se retrouve l'épaule tordu dans un angle étrange et douloureux, couché au sol dans un hangar crasseux, mais les mages noirs arrêtés.

— On s'en est bien sortit.

Cela n'était qu'un grognement de la part d'Harry pendant qu'il essayait de se redresser.

— T'es dans un sale état, soupira Rayne en l'aidant à se lever. Je crois que ton épaule est brisée.

— Non, je t'assure que ce n'est rien. Une nuit de sommeil et il n'y aura plus rien.

— Oh non, ça ne va pas guérir tout seul. Je t'emmène voir le doc.

— Non, non. Je te dis que ça va. Ce n'est rien du tout.

— Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis ton délire hein ? Je croyais que tu lui avais envoyé des chocolats.

— Arrête c'est trop gênant, ne me rappelle pas ça, je t'en supplie.

— Harry, il savait que tu délirais. Je pense qu'il n'y fera même pas allusion.

— Toi, tu ne connais clairement pas Malfoy. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver une potion pour me soigner moi-même.

— Je t'emmène.

Rayne les fit transplaner aussitôt et il le mena jusqu'à l'unité de soin.

— Lâcheur, gémit Harry en s'appuyant un peu plus sur lui.

— Je prends soin de toi, rétorqua Rayne en les faisant entrer.

Kate les accueillit et le guida vers un lit, tirant le rideau autour de lui avant d'aller chercher le docteur.

— Je te laisse affronter le grand serpent blanc, s'amusa Rayne après l'avoir assis, je vais m'occuper de la fin de la mission.

— Quoi ?! Non, reste ! s'affola Harry avant de gémir de douleur.

— Harry, il ne va pas te bouffer.

— Si !

— D'accord, d'accord, je reste là, soupira Rayne. Je ne t'avais jamais vu si trouillard. Il n'est pas si effrayant que ça notre doc.

— Si je dis encore quelque chose de travers, tu m'arrêtes cette fois d'accord ?

— Comme quoi ?

— Je n'en sais rien, moi. Des choses que je ne dirais pas d'habitude.

Rayne ouvrit la bouche mais se tut car le docteur Malfoy entra et les observa avant de refermer le rideau derrière lui.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé cette fois ? S'enquit Drago d'un ton neutre en mettant des gants.

— Rien, je peux y aller. Rayne voulait juste passer, dit Harry en tentant de se lever.

— Vous allez bien ? Demanda Drago en se tournant vers Rayne.

— Oui, je suis en bonne santé mais Harry …

— A l'épaule en miette, j'ai vu. Je le garde, je m'en occupe, vous pouvez y aller, reprit Drago en se tournant vers Potter pour le rasseoir d'un geste ferme.

— Hé ! grogna Harry. Ça fait mal !

— Reste tranquille, tes os sont en miette. Il va me falloir des heures pour réparer ça.

— Je vais bien, je vous dis, grommela Harry en détournant le regard.

— Rayne dehors, ordonna Drago d'un ton glacé qui fit déguerpir l'auror. Et toi, arrête de te défiler, je ne vais pas te manger.

Sur ces mots, Drago commença à palper autour de l'épaule, évitant les os brisés pour tâter les contours de la blessure.

— C'est comme ça qu'un médecin doit parler à ses patients ? grommela Harry sans hausser le regarder.

— Normalement, les patients ne cherchent pas à fuir leur médecin, surtout avec une épaule brisée. Je vais te faire avaler une potion mais avant il va falloir que je te lance un sort d'anti douleur.

Harry hocha la tête mais garda un long moment le silence avant de se lancer, prenant son courage d'ancien Gryffondor à deux mains.

— Je suis désolé. Pour la dernière fois.

— Tu as fini par t'en souvenir ?

— Rayne me l'a raconté. Et j'ai quelques brides de souvenirs. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Alors ne t'excuse pas pour quelque chose que tu ignores, lâcha froidement Drago en se redressant.

Il agita sa baguette et Harry put sentir son épaule s'engourdir.

— Tu es fâché ?

— Non. Tu étais sous l'emprise d'un sort, je sais que tu n'étais pas toi-même, je suis docteur, rappela Drago en lui mettant une potion entre les mains. Même si l'idée de toi te caressant en pensant à moi m'a fait rire.

Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas se retenir de chambrer Potter. Tout ce qui s'était passé était la faute du sort mais Drago pouvait bien en retirer quelque chose. Harry se figea et laissa même tomber la potion dans le lit, les yeux exorbités.

— Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas dit ça tout de même ?! Pitié !

— Oh si tu as réussi à inventer ça.

Harry se mit aussitôt à rougir car il ne l'avait pas inventé. Il s'était caressé il y a peu en pensant à Drago sans même le vouloir. Alors il détourna simplement la tête pour ensuite se cacher dans sa main. Merde, comment il en était arrivé là ? Il n'y pouvait rien si la veste de docteur allait parfaitement bien au blond.

— Tu as voulu que je me déshabille aussi, ajouta Drago en lui rendant la fiole. Allez bois, et peut-être que je te laisserais oublier ça.

Harry rougit encore plus et but cul sec la potion.

—Je suis vraiment désolé Malfoy, soupira-t-il en jouant avec le tissu de son pantalon du bout des doigts. Je ne voulais pas être si pénible que ça. Je… Je n'ai pas été violent au moins ?

— Non pas de violence. Tu as juste beaucoup parlé.

— Trop visiblement…

—ça m'a occupé ma nuit, ricana Drago qui enduisait ses paumes d'onguent. Ça va piquer un peu.

Il recommença à passer autour de l'épaule blessé et vint peu à peu plus près pour remettre les os qui étaient en train de se réparer dans le bon angle.

Harry rougit davantage, incapable de se retenir, il détourna le regard des mains posées sur lui. Parce qu'il avait dit la vérité la nuit où il avait déliré. Les mains du blond l'avaient toujours fasciné. Que ce soit pour faire des potions autrefois et maintenant pour soigner. Sur lui en plus. Il s'était interdit de repenser à Drago lorsqu'il s'était touché ce mois-ci mais inexorablement il se retrouvait avec un substitut de l'ancien Serpentard. Légèrement différent mais toujours avec Drago comme base. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Un blond, ou alors des yeux gris, la même carrure. Des mains fines. Tous ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Drago.

Alors sentir les doigts de son fantasme sur lui, le gênait tout en l'excitant en même temps. Il tenta de s'échapper de sa prise en se tortillant un peu.

— Arrête de bouger, je remets tout en place. Ce serait dommage que tu finisses avec un os de travers. Tu ne pourrais plus draguer, se moqua tranquillement Drago.

— Arrête, gémit Harry rougissant deux fois plus. Je ne drague jamais en plus d'habitude …

— Ce qui explique que tu sois si mauvais.

C'était comme à Poudlard, sauf que Drago n'éprouvait aucune haine ce jour-là. C'était juste amusant et étrangement familier en même temps.

— ça va, ne te moque pas ! On n'a pas tous reçu des cours pour ça, bouda Harry en essayant encore de s'échapper.

C'était trop gênant. Draco était trop près. Harry pouvait presque sentir son odeur et ce n'était définitivement pas bon pour sa santé mentale. Mais Drago continuait de remettre les muscles et les os en place, les sentant se reconstruire grâce à la potion. Son sort d'anti douleur paraissait efficace car Harry ne semblait pas incommodé par ses attouchements.

— Personne ne reçoit de cours pour ça. Quelle piètre défense.

Le grognement d'Harry fut sa seule réponse alors qu'il arrêtait de répondre pour détourner son visage. Non, il ne penserait pas aux doigts longs et fins de Malfoy sur lui. Avec quelle douceur, professionnelle certes, il le touchait. Il ne sentait pas non plus la très légère odeur de parfum masculin. Peut-être de l'après rasage ? Harry ferma les yeux pour laisser ses sens l'envahir. La chaleur des mains entrait en lui comme le corps non loin restait proche. Il pouvait même entendre le souffle lent et régulier de Drago. Et Harry se demanda une seconde à quoi il devait ressembler exciter.

L'idée lui donna aussitôt une érection qu'il tenta de cacher en croisant les jambes puis en tirant sur sa veste posée à côté.

— Je pense que c'est bon là, non ?

— C'est toi le docteur maintenant ? répondit Drago avec un claquement de langue agacé.

Harry grogna mais tenta encore de se soustraire à son toucher. Les mains douces de Drago saisirent ses bras et il l'allongea de force sur le lit, le basculant sur le côté pour qu'il s'appuie sur son épaule valide. Sa main vint se poser sur son ventre pour le tirer vers lui, faisant tomber la veste dans le mouvement et son regard se posa sur l'entrejambe de Potter, où la bosse ne laissait aucune ambiguïté sur l'état du brun. Il bandait.

Drago était intelligent. Assez pour savoir que si Potter tentait de se soustraire à ses caresses, qui n'était pourtant que médicales, c'était parce que c'était elles qui le mettaient dans un tel état. Harry Potter était dur parce que Drago Malfoy le touchait. Et cette fois, il était dans un état normal, il n'avait pas été touché par un sort. Harry le désirait, il désirait ses caresses, alors qu'il était dans son état normal. Dire que l'ego de Drago s'en trouva gonflé était un euphémisme. Mais il n'y avait pas que de ça.

Drago n'avait jamais su avoir de véritable relation, il ne savait pas aimer, il n'avait pas été éduqué pour être affectueux, pour discuter, être compréhensif ou gentil. Alors il fit avec ce qu'il savait. Comme il put. Sa main gauche reprit son massage sur l'épaule de Potter qui lui tournait le dos, vu la position dans laquelle il l'avait mise, et sa main droite, qui s'était figée sur le ventre, descendit pour aller toucher l'érection, le tout sans un seul mot.

Harry se figea quelques secondes ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer mais les doigts sur son érection le firent sursauter et se redresser pour fuir le lit.

— Malfoy !

— Potter, répondit le blond d'un ton froid. Je n'ai pas fini.

Harry leva ses beaux yeux vert émeraude vers lui et ils étaient remplis de beaucoup trop d'émotions. Une pointe de désir, mais aussi une certaine appréhension. Le souffle court, prêt à détaller comme un lapin, Harry le regardait, figé, incapable de savoir quoi faire vraiment.

Comment il faisait pour se mettre toujours dans de telles situations ? Était-ce sa faute s'il avait toujours adoré l'uniforme des médicomages ? Est-ce que Drago devait avoir aussi bien vieillit que ça ? Est-ce que Drago allait se moquer de lui et l'humilier comme avant ?

— Rallonge toi, ordonna Drago.

— Non.

— Potter, la potion est en train d'agir, si je ne guide pas les réparations, tu pourrais perdre l'usage de ton bras !

—Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

— Je suis ton médecin ! Ecoute, je ne te toucherais pas plus que nécessaire, soupira Drago.

Apparemment, il s'était trompé sur l'objet du désir d'Harry. Il se trouvait bien stupide, soudain, à penser qu'Harry aurait pu le désirer. Comme si c'était possible. Mais il garda son expression neutre et montra à nouveau le lit d'un geste qu'il voulait le plus professionnel possible. Mais la réponse ne plut pas à Harry qui se leva aussitôt pour partir.

— Potter, je ne plaisante pas, gronda Drago en le fixant. Ton bras ne fonctionnera plus correctement.

— Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne vais pas rester ici pour que tu te moques de moi !

— Je n'ai rien fait de tel.

— Bien sûr que si !

— Bien, ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu ne pourras plus serrer les doigts.

— Arrête de faire croire que tu t'en soucies !

— Je m'en soucie sinon je n'insisterais pas.

Harry, qui était debout, se stoppa incertain. Il finit par contempler Drago, ne sachant pas quoi faire, son bras pendant toujours misérablement le long de son corps.

— Reviens t'allonger. Ce serait dommage de perdre ton bras aussi bêtement, soupira Drago.

Harry hésita un long moment, avant d'obéir, s'asseyant du bout des fesses sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur le médecin. Drago remit de l'onguent sur ses paumes, qu'il frotta un peu avant de revenir sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il reprit ses manipulations, le visage fermé, professionnel, gardant en lui ses jurons sur sa propre stupidité.

— Pourquoi on n'arrive jamais à parler normalement ? finit par soupirer Harry.

— Parce que tu es toi, que je suis moi, ça a toujours été comme ça. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, ça vient surtout de moi, continua Drago d'une voix plutôt neutre. Parler ne faisait pas partie de mon éducation.

— Je croyais que tout ne s'apprenait pas ?

— Effectivement.

— Pourquoi tu m'as touché Malfoy ? demanda soudainement Harry en le fixant.

— Pourquoi tu bandais Potter ? rétorqua Drago.

Pas question qu'il avoue avoir pensé être la cause de cela. Il avait encore sa fierté.

— T'es chiant, bordel. Le dis pas comme ça. Et j'ai posé la question avant !

— Et alors ?

— Tu ne m'aides pas.

— J'ai voulu t'aider il y a cinq minutes, ricana Drago. C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu.

Harry lui attrapa la main et le stoppa.

— Pourquoi m'aider pour ça ? C'était un moyen de m'humilier.

Potter le prenait pour le même enfoiré qu'à Poudlard. Décidément, Drago avait tout faux. Il ne le désirait pas et voyait en lui le même salaud qu'avant. Pourtant Drago avait soigné sa façon de parler, il était toujours resté professionnel avant aujourd'hui. Certes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des piques, comme avant, mais c'était loin d'être aussi méchant par le passé. C'était juste amusant de gêner Potter, de voir le rouge lui monter aux joues, de l'entendre bafouiller. Et puis, il resterait toujours un Malfoy, il ne changerait jamais complètement, même s'il avait voué sa vie à racheter ses fautes en soignant les gens. Il fallait toujours qu'il soit piquant, froid, distant. Et il ne s'expliquait jamais.

— J'ai presque fini, laisse-moi terminer et tu pourras partir, préféra dire Drago.

— Réponds-moi. S'il te plait.

La voix d'Harry était presque suppliante.

— Ce n'était pas pour t'humilier, finit par se résoudre Drago en reprenant son massage de l'épaule qui avait presque reprit sa forme initiale.

—Pour de vrai ? demanda Harry en se redressant.

— Si je te le dis, s'agaça Drago.

Harry sentit son sourire revenir alors qu'il baissait la tête pour cacher son rougissement.

— Il est peut-être possible que certains trucs que j'ai dit cette nuit-là soit vrai…

— Comme le fait que je sois un serpent à tes yeux ? supposa tranquillement Drago avec un haussement d'épaule. Je m'en doute un peu.

— J'aime bien les serpents, dit simplement Harry en détournant les yeux.

Drago se figea, prit le temps d'analyser cela, ne voulant pas faire une mauvaise interprétation, encore. Mais il ne voyait pas comment interpréter cette phrase autrement.

— C'était à cause de moi cette réaction ?

— Malfoy, grogna Harry en se tortillant. Tu ne crois pas que c'est assez gênant comme ça…

— C'était à cause de moi, comprit Drago.

Et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire moqueur, mais il ne contenait ni mépris ni haine. C'était à mi-chemin entre la satisfaction et la fierté.

— ça va, oui t'as gagné ! Je me suis ridiculisé. Encore. Merci beaucoup, grommela Harry en lui tournant le dos.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé t'aider ? Demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil.

— Je pensais que tu te moquais. Et faire ça, comme ça, c'est bizarre, non ? Je veux dire… Tu es toi et je suis moi.

— Ce qui est bizarre, c'est d'aimer les serpents.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser avant de s'arrêter de bouger enfin.

— J'aime ça car j'arrive à parler avec eux. Cela m'a souvent permit d'être moins seul. Il faut croire que le fourchelang ne nous est d'aucune utilité entre nous.

— Tu as envie de parler avec moi ? s'étonna Drago.

— Bordel Malfoy, je pensais que tu serais un peu plus subtile que ça, grogna Harry. Et dire que tu m'as accusé de ne pas en avoir.

— Tu n'en as pas, pas plus que de tact, reprocha Drago en se refermant.

Evidemment que Potter ne voulait pas parler avec lui. Drago n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

— J'ai tout remis, tu peux rentrer.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas et leva enfin les yeux vers lui pour le fixer.

— Pourquoi toi tu as voulu m'aider Malfoy ?

— J'en avais envie.

Harry en eut un mouvement de recul, surpris. Ça pour de la franchise, cela en était.

— Quoi ?

— Laisse tomber, souffla Drago en se détournant. Rentre chez toi et ne t'appuie pas sur ton épaule.

— Non, l'arrêta Harry en prenant son bras. Explique-moi.

— Lâche moi, murmura le blond en fixant la main qui le tenait. J'ai encore du travail.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que ses doigts se resserraient.

— Tu as le temps de m'aider mais pas de parler ?

— Je te l'ai dit, parler n'est pas quelque chose que je fais.

Enfin, il n'avait pas été éduqué pour. Drago se moquait, rabaissait, ironisait, mais parler, il ne savait pas faire et il tentait de cacher cette faiblesse sous du sarcasme.

— Est-ce que tu me proposes un plan cul ? demanda Harry en grimaçant.

— Tu vois, aucune subtilité, se moqua Drago.

Il aurait dû le laisser s'enfuir. Quel imbécile, se morigéna Drago. Qu'espérait-il ? Oui, il avait aimé se faire draguer par Potter et il avait mis des jours à l'admettre. Il aurait aimé être capable d'espérer quelque chose entre eux, sans savoir quoi précisément. Mais plutôt mourir que de piétiner sa fierté en essayant de parler avec Potter.

— Alors quoi ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Je ne comprends rien.

Drago ouvrit la bouche mais le rideau s'ouvrit sur Lisa et il la fixa en reprenant contenance comme il pouvait.

— Docteur, l'auror Peter vient d'arriver, il ne va pas tarder à s'évanouir, il perd beaucoup de sang.

Drago hocha la tête, piocha une paire de gant dans une boite toute proche et jeta un dernier regard à Harry, impassible.

— Rentre chez toi, ordonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

— On n'en a pas fini, Malfoy, s'écria Harry, rageur.

Mais Harry n'eut aucune réponse, Drago ignora les paroles et tira le rideau autour de Peter pour les isoler. Ce foutu auror était tombé à pic car il menaçait de perdre son calme et son impassibilité à mener une telle discussion avec Potter. Il avait même essayé d'être franc, ce qui n'était pas son truc, mais il regrettait. Non, il devait vraiment s'ôter cette idée d'Harry de la tête, aussi excitante soit-elle.

Potter essaya de lui parler après ça. Plusieurs fois. Il revint, sans blessure. Drago le fuyait. C'était lâche. Mais c'était lui après tout. Il ne savait pas quoi faire du désir de Potter, de ses envies de discussion. Lui, il avait agi sur l'impulsion du moment. Potter avait réagi à ses caresses et il avait eu envie de le caresser. Il n'avait pas analysé. Pourtant Drago n'avait jamais permis à ses pulsions de le guider. Mais tout était toujours différent avec Potter et cela l'irritait. Alors il fuyait. Loin de Potter, il était calme, vide, impassible, froid et distant. Ça devait rester comme ça. Ainsi il maîtrisait sa vie, ses désirs et ses foutues émotions qui devaient toujours être sous clé.

Ce fut un jeudi, une semaine après avoir soigné Potter, et avoir été gêné avec la plus étrange des discussions possibles, qu'il se vit acculé. La journée avait été calme, il avait pu en passer une bonne partie chez lui avant d'être appelé par Naomie. Un auror avait été blessé mais en quelques minutes, Drago l'avait soigné et renvoyé chez lui. Il était donc dans son bureau, profitant de ce moment de répit pour mettre à jour sa paperasse lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur celui qu'il évitait. Harry entra et verrouilla aussitôt.

— On devrait être tranquille comme ça, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Et tu ne peux pas m'échapper.

— Je ne cherche pas à t'échapper, mentit platement Drago en se redressant avec fierté.

— Bah voyons. Sois un peu honnête, tu veux. Et on va finir de discuter.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi on devrait discuter.

Harry roula des yeux et finit par contourner le bureau. Il tourna ensuite la chaise vers lui pour regarder Drago directement dans les yeux, bien décidé à mener la danse cette fois.

— Tu en es sûr ?

— Potter, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire au juste ?

Et il fut fier de lui parce que sa voix était aussi impassible que d'habitude alors que Potter était trop proche à son goût et trop direct pour sa santé mentale. Sa proximité le troublait, comme les fois précédentes et s'avouer cela agaça Drago.

— J'essaye de parler le même langage que toi pour une fois. Ce n'est pas plus clair comme ça ?

— Il n'y a rien de clair chez toi. Tu es un nid à contradiction. Alors maintenant, si tu permets, j'ai du travail. Va donc courir après les méchants.

— Mais c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, rit Harry en posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs. L'horrible docteur qui a tenté de me tripoter en me soignant…

Le visage de Drago devint glacial quand il comprit qu'Harry se moquait de lui et il eut recours à la seule défense qu'il connaissait. Le sarcasme.

— Dit celui qui bandait parce que je le soignais, rétorqua-t-il sans pitié.

Harry grogna mais tenta de ne pas perdre la face.

— C'est ta faute ça.

— Evidemment j'ai des mains divines et je suis beau comme un dieu, rétorqua Drago en croisant les mains sur son ventre avec un sourire narquois. Mais d'ordinaire, mes patients se contiennent.

— Connard, soupira Harry en se relevant. Tu ne peux pas essayer d'être juste un peu moins… Toi.

— Tu ne pourrais pas essayer d'être juste moins … irritant ? Rétorqua Drago.

Si Potter ne le laissait pas fuir, la seule autre solution consister à le faire fuir. Vu ses réactions, cela allait être aisé. Harry soupira mais finit par s'appuyer contre le bureau en carrant les épaules.

— Ecoute, je… Tu as raison je ne suis clairement pas doué pour ça. Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait juste essayer d'être honnête tous les deux, pendant cinq minutes ?

— Pourquoi ? Qu'espères-tu ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. Mais on pourrait voir ce que cela peut donner. Est-ce que tu avais envie de me caresser, toi ?

— Si c'est pour poser des questions auxquelles j'ai déjà répondu, je ne vois pas l'intérêt, grommela Drago en détournant le regard.

— Donc tu en avais vraiment envie, c'est ça ?

— Tu ne vas vraiment pas me ficher la paix hein ? grogna Drago en se levant pour lui échapper.

Il se figea devant sa fenêtre, dos à Potter, contemplant l'extérieur pour garder contenance. Mais Harry le dérangea encore, tentant le tout pour le tout. Il prit les épaules de Drago pour le tourner vers lui et le plaquer contre le mur.

—Est-ce que tu aurais envie de recommencer ? demanda-t-il en plongeant dans son regard.

Parce que Harry n'avait pensé qu'à ça lui. Depuis une semaine. Il se maudissait de l'avoir repoussé alors qu'il en avait eu envie pendant un mois. Entendre Drago dire qu'il le désirait en plus, avait alimenter ses rêves érotiques comme jamais. Parce qu'il en était là, s'imaginer des choses avec Drago comme un collégien transi de désir pour la plus belle fille. Seulement sa fille à lui, c'était Drago, dans son uniforme qui ne méritait que d'être arraché et ses mains auxquelles il vouait un culte. Elles étaient bien trop longues et trop sexy pour qu'il puisse résister.

Drago enroula ses doigts sur les bras comme pour se dégager mais n'y mit pas la force nécessaire pour ça, l'expression agacée.

—Tu es agaçant. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu as fui dès que je t'ai effleuré donc ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une chance que tu me laisses faire, lâcha Drago avec amertume.

—Et si cette fois je te laissais faire, répondit du tact au tact Harry avant de sourire. Même mieux…

La main d'Harry lâcha un bras pour se glisser sur le ventre en direction de la ceinture. Les yeux de Drago s'étrécirent avec méfiance, le corps tendu alors qu'il fixait Harry.

—Tu vas te moquer de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Pour te venger de tout ce que je t'ai fait !

—Tu vois toi aussi sans explication tu penses que je me moque de toi, sourit faiblement Harry en s'arrêtant. OK. Puisque t'es nul pour parler c'est moi qui vais le faire.

Le brun se redressa pour se donner du courage sans le lâcher alors que ses joues se coloraient un peu.

— Je fantasme sur toi depuis un mois. Parce que ton uniforme te va un peu trop bien, que j'adore tes mains et voilà. J'ai paniqué quand tu m'as touché parce que j'ai eu honte de moi. Je ne pensais pas que toi aussi tu en aurais envie.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

Drago avait pâli et son visage venait de perdre son impassibilité pour laisser voir sa stupeur.

— Quoi ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit. Que tu en avais envie aussi, dit Harry incertain. Tu… Tu as changé d'avis ?

Drago le fixait, comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Qu'Harry Potter le drague parce qu'il avait l'esprit embrouillé par un sort l'avait déjà surpris. Mais que, sain d'esprit, il avoue en avoir envie était encore plus déstabilisant. Puis Drago raisonna avec sa même logique froide que d'ordinaire. Il était beau, séduisant, et il avait toujours été inaccessible pour Potter. La blouse de médicomage devait ajouter à son charme. Potter n'était pas le premier à lui faire des avances dans le service. Le seul truc qui l'étonnait, c'était que ce soit Potter mais le reste était logique. Alors il haussa les épaules en essayant de retrouver une expression plus flegmatique.

— C'est ce que j'ai dit et je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

Si Potter voulait une aventure sexuelle, il serait bien stupide de refuser. Cela déclencha un sourire resplendissant chez Harry.

— Pour de vrai ?

— Quand je mens, je m'y prends mieux que ça, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Harry se rapprocha soudainement de lui, collant leurs hanches ensembles alors qu'il fixait les lèvres fines qu'il avait envie d'embrasser.

— Je ne veux pas que tu mentes, susurra-t-il.

— Non, tu veux m'embrasser, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire triomphant. Vas-y.

Harry retint sa respiration quelques secondes, comme s'il allait se jeter à l'eau et c'était finalement un peu le cas, car ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait tout changer entre eux. Mais Harry état aussi fonceur, alors il ne réfléchit pas plus et écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de Drago avec un grognement. Parce qu'enfin il était là, il le sentait contre lui et Harry avait l'impression qu'il vivait ses rêves.

La main de Drago lâcha le bras d'Harry pour venir s'agripper à sa taille, répondant aussitôt au baiser, mordillant les lèvres d'Harry avec envie et férocité. L'auror prit son visage dans ses mains, cherchant aussitôt l'accès à sa bouche de sa langue pour connaitre son gout, sentir plus que son odeur. Drago le lui accorda avec un grognement, le corps tendu vers celui d'Harry. Comme toujours, l'effet que Potter avait sur lui était puissant. Il avait l'habitude qu'il chamboule ses émotions, ses convictions, mais là il perdait le contrôle de son propre corps qui se découvrait affamer de l'autre.

Harry gronda, avant de le plaquer de nouveau contre le mur pour se frotter contre lui, cherchant son plaisir, la présence de Drago. Il voulait tout, tout de suite. Alors il glissa une main sur la ceinture pour tirer dessus. Drago en grogna, sa main s'infiltrant entre eux pour défaire la veste d'auror. Il avait le besoin de le toucher, d'explorer sa peau, le corps musclé sans plus aucun geste professionnel.

Harry fut pris de la même frénésie et déboutonna le pantalon de Drago pour se glisser dedans et attraper aussitôt son érection avec un bougonnement. Le grognement du blond fut avalé par Harry dont il ne lâchait pas la bouche, ses longs doigts pâles exploraient enfin le torse, retraçant les contours de chaque muscle avec impatience et il descendit jusque dans le creux des reins. Sa main droite se faufila sous le pantalon pour s'agripper aux fesses alors que la gauche tentait de défaire la ceinture, l'esprit déjà embrouillé par les caresses de Potter.

Harry grommela contre ses lèvres alors qu'il se mettait à cajoler Drago sans délicatesse. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, c'était trop bon, trop intense pour qu'il pense à se calmer ou même agir avec douceur. Drago était trop délicieux, alors son autre main le déshabilla un peu plus, repoussa la tunique de médecin qui l'excitait tant.

— Malfoy, bordel, gémit Harry.

Ce fut à ce moment que le blond parvint à bout de la fermeture du pantalon et commença à rendre les caresses à Harry, sans la moindre douceur, juste affamé. Harry en mordit les lèvres de Drago alors que sa main prenait le même rythme, que ses doigts griffaient la peau de porcelaine. Encore plus savoureux. Son bassin se mit aussitôt à bouger aussi, accolant un peu plus le blond. Il ne le laisserait plus partir. Jamais. Drago grogna, sa tête bascula en arrière, cogna le mur mais il s'en foutait.

— Potter, rugit-il.

Harry en profita pour lui mordre le cou. Sa langue remonta d'ailleurs jusqu'à son oreille. Avant qu'il ne baisse soudainement le pantalon de Drago pour dégager convenablement l'érection pour venir la serrer contre la sienne. Drago se cambra aussitôt contre lui, comme il pouvait vu le peu d'espace qu'il avait et son autre main se serra sur l'une des fesses d'Harry, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il enroula sa main autour de leurs sexes et son bassin commença à aller et venir.

Ce fut un chant de gémissement alors que Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête et il se sentit dépassé, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

— Malfoy, je vais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago venait dans un grognement rauque, dans un coup de rein plus brutal et il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable d'aligner ses mouvements. Harry le suivit dans un couinement, avant de cesser peu à peu de bouger, le souffle court.

— Wahou, finit-il par chuchoter en appuyant son front contre l'épaule, fixant leurs mains jointes couvert de leur semence.

— Oui, je fais souvent cet effet, parvint à marmonner Drago en rouvrant les yeux pour le regarder.

— Imbécile, sourit Harry en se redressant pour le contempler.

Et il admira Drago, posé là, les vêtements chiffonnés, le visage rougi, les yeux dilatés de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais paru si beau.

— Tu as déjà fait mieux, en termes d'insulte, s'amusa Drago.

Mais il ne pouvait dégager son regard d'Harry, ayant l'impression de le découvrir. Après tant d'années, il voyait une facette de lui à laquelle il n'aurait jamais escompté avoir accès.

— Pardon, tu m'as vidé. Dans tous les sens du terme je crois, rit Harry en venant déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

— Tu essaies de faire de l'humour, mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit ton truc, répondit tranquillement Drago en se redressant.

Harry ne fit que sourire avant de se reculer un peu, cherchant quelque chose du regard pour s'essuyer.

— Je fais ce que je peux.

Drago récupéra sa baguette dans la poche de sa blouse et leur lança un sort de nettoyage avant de remonter son pantalon. Harry fit de même avant de revenir vers Drago pour l'aider à remettre convenablement sa veste avec un petit sourire.

— Alors la blouse t'excite ? Finit par demander Drago avec un sourire en coin.

— Tu la portes bien, dit simplement Harry en croisant leur regard.

— Tout me va bien, répondit Drago en lissant sa blouse avant de reprendre. Et maintenant ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas réfléchi plus loin. Je ne pensais déjà pas arriver là, avoua Harry contrit.

— Toujours le même, ne put retenir Drago dans un soupir.

— Hé !

— Quoi ? C'est vrai. Tu as toujours été comme ça, foncer tête baissée, sans réfléchir à la suite, reprit Drago avec un sourire en coin tout en s'approchant de son bureau. Un gryffondor.

— Alors en tant que serpentard toi, dis-moi ce qu'on fait.

— On recommence, évidemment. Dans un lieu plus adapté et avec plus de temps.

Harry se redressa droit comme un i, choqué.

— Vraiment ? croassa-t-il.

— Quand quelque chose est si bon, on ne se prive pas. Tu voulais juste un coup vite fait dans mon bureau ?

—Par merlin, c'est toi qui es vulgaire maintenant. Je suis juste étonné. Dis-moi où et quand alors.

— Demain soir. L'hôtel au bout de la rue.

— Quelle heure ?

— Vingt heure.

— Très bien. J'attendrais ma visite de contrôle alors Docteur Malfoy, sourit Harry en déverrouillant la porte.

— Je contrôlerais tout, en profondeur, assura Drago avec un sourire presque machiavélique.

Harry se stoppa près à sortir, avant de sourire.

— C'est ce qu'on verra. Bye Docteur.

Et Harry disparut là-dessus. Le sourire aux lèvres. Drago fixa la porte qui se refermait en se laissant tomber dans sa chaise de bureau. Jamais il n'avait pensé en arriver là mais il avait hâte d'être au lendemain.

**Ils sont vraiment nuls en communication hein ? XD**

**Love sur vous :D**


	3. chapitre 3

**-Hello vous : 3 Ici Shade !**

**-Et Kay, toujours au rendez-vous :)**

**-Visiblement notre petite fic continue à vous plaire et on espère que cela va continuer encore! Parce que c'est déjà l'avant dernier! **

**-Eh oui, plus qu'un chapitre après celui là.**

**-Toujours pas de bêta non plus xD**

**\- Si vous saignez des yeux, n'hésitez pas à le dire, on essaiera d'être plus vigilantes lors de nos corrections mais pour l'instant, on continue de faire sans XD**

**-Et on n'a plus qu'a vous souhaitez bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! :D **

**-Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le lundi était gris, pluvieux, morne et Drago contemplait l'eau depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Il n'aimait pas le lundi. Surtout les lundis de pluie, qui s'étiraient, la journée se faisant longue et interminable. Surtout les lundis qui mettait fin au week-end de sexe avec Harry Potter. Parce qu'ils avaient recommencé, évidement. Comme Drago l'avait dit. Trois mois que ça durait. Ils se retrouvaient dans cet hôtel, régulièrement, et c'était toujours aussi bon. Drago ne se lassait pas du brun, il prenait tout ce qu'il lui donnait.

Il le voyait aussi ici, au travail, quand Harry revenait blessé. Drago prenait toujours grand soin de lui, avec des traitements très personnels qui avaient fait rougir et gémir Potter plus d'une fois. Il se souviendrait toujours de sa tête quand il s'était agenouillé la première fois devant ce foutu lit pour le prendre en bouche sans hésitation. Drago ne lui avait révélé qu'après que les rideaux clos actionnaient un sort de silence et que si le rideau n'était pas entrouvert, l'infirmière ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Drago avait ri lorsque Potter s'était offusqué mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps.

L'attention de Drago fut attirée par des coups donné à sa porte et il ouvrit à Naomie. Avec un soupir, il arriva près du blessé du matin. Kane était un des aurors qui venaient le plus souvent. Drago avait toujours été neutre et froid avec lui, respectant la distance professionnelle mais Kane lui faisait toujours du rentre dedans. Comme ce soir-là. Il ne venait pas pour grand-chose. Des blessures légères. Mais il en profitait pour lui toucher le bras, essayer de le faire rire, l'inviter à diner. Kane tentait tout depuis son arrivée et cela faisait partie du quotidien de Drago.

— Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, grogna Harry en entrant dans la pièce en les regardant les bras croisés.

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Vraiment pas. Kane était trop prêt, trop proche, ses doigts n'avaient rien à faire sur Drago. Car pour l'instant, c'était avec lui que Draco s'amusait et uniquement avec lui. Il était passé à l'improviste, ayant fini sa journée et tomber sur ce spectacle ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il avait espéré voir Drago et peut-être l'emmener dans leur chambre d'hôtel mais visiblement Kane avait d'autres plans.

— Ah salut Harry, sourit Kane. Je viens encore me faire rafistoler. Heureusement que notre doc est le meilleur. Je veux l'inviter à diner pour le remercier mais il refuse toujours.

Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, occupé à appliquer de l'onguent sur une plaie ouverte.

— Je ne dîne pas avec mes patients, répondit froidement Drago.

— Avec aucun patient, jugea bon de rajouter Harry tout aussi brusque.

— Pas d'exception à cette règle, acquiesça Drago.

— Et un petit déjeuner alors ? Tenta Kane avec un grand sourire.

— Je ne mange pas le matin.

— Tu n'as pas fini ta mission Kane ? demanda Harry.

— Oh si, Peter est en train de rendre le rapport. Pourquoi ?

— Pour rien, grogna Harry en jetant un œil à Draco. Je dépose les potions dans le bureau alors…

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter de regarder encore Kane. S'enfuir comme un lâche dans le bureau de Malfoy. Drago l'y rejoignit à peine cinq minutes plus tard, un fois débarrassé de Kane qu'il avait renvoyé avec une potion cicatrisante. Il referma derrière lui avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Je te manquais déjà ?

— Toi, je te manquais visiblement pas du tout, ronchonna Harry sans le regarder, les bras croisés sur son torse.

— ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda Drago en retrouvant un air plus froid.

— Tu t'amuses aussi avec Kane ? attaqua-t-il sans préambule. Est-ce que lui aussi tu lui donnes rendez-vous dans cet hôtel ?

— C'est quoi ces accusations ? Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

— En quoi cela me…

Harry s'interrompit de lui-même, avant de baisser le regard.

— Par merlin, je suis tellement con. Un vrai abruti.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait dit.

— T'es vraiment horrible ! Et dire que j'avais espéré… Merde, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais espéré.

Harry s'avança aussitôt bien décider à sortir du bureau et d'arrêter tout ça.

— Amuse-toi bien avec Kane, j'espère qu'il te fait grimper au rideau.

— Kane est un abruti, il ne m'a jamais touché.

Cela coupa Harry dans son élan, qui fronça les sourcils.

— Mais tu as dit… Tout à l'heure…

— Que ça ne te regardait pas, compléta Drago. Je n'aime pas trop me faire accuser de je ne sais quel crime sans aucune raison !

Drago s'approcha du bureau et ouvrit un dossier qu'il ne lit pas le moins du monde. Il détestait l'idée de se justifier. Il n'avait dit la vérité sur Kane que parce qu'Harry s'apprêtait à partir. Inenvisageable pour Drago qui voulait garder ce qu'ils avaient. Mais si Harry était parti fâcher, Drago aurait sans doute été incapable de retourner le voir. S'excuser était d'autant plus fantasque. Harry eut un mouvement de recul avant de soupirer.

— Mon dieu, t'es vraiment nul en relation mais je ne pensais pas à ce point-là. Vraiment.

— C'est vrai qu'accuser quelqu'un comme ça, ça fait de toi un expert.

— Par Merlin, je suis jaloux ok ?! S'écria Harry en poussant l'épaule de Drago. Jaloux qu'on te touche, qu'on te drague, qu'on te veuille toi ! C'est plus clair comme ça ? Je sais que c'est stupide mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

Drago releva les yeux vers Harry, haussant un sourcil. Ils n'avaient jamais rien défini entre eux. Ils n'avaient même jamais parlé d'exclusivité. Encore moins de leur « relation ». Que Potter soit jaloux le surprenait et paraissait logique. Drago s'était fait à l'idée de n'être qu'un fantasme pour Potter. Il n'attendait rien d'autre de lui. Qu'il le désire était déjà inespéré, quoi qu'assez logique, alors il s'en contentait. Mais le coup de la jalousie, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Potter voulait se garder son fantasme personnel pour lui sans aucun doute.

— Je n'ai jamais encouragé Kane, finit par soupirer Drago en se détournant, croisant les bras sur son torse. Il me drague depuis que je suis arrivé. Et franchement si tu réagis comme ça à chaque fois que quelqu'un me reluque, tu n'as pas fini.

Harry leva un sourcil avant de grogner.

— Alors quoi ? Je dois faire comme si je ne voyais rien ?

— Si tu dois passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un fais le sur le responsable. Je n'y peux rien s'il me drague, engueule-le lui.

—C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire alors ? demanda Harry.

— Qu'aurais-je d'autres à dire ? Je ne suis pour rien de cette situation.

— J'en sais rien, quelque chose qui me ferait me sentir moins stupide… Et puis tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais encore…

La voix d'Harry sonnait presque brisée alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la porte.

— Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire trop Potter ? s'agaça Drago. C'est un peu trop mélodramatique, même pour toi.

Harry se retourna aussitôt vers lui, furieux, et attrapa le col de la veste de Drago par-dessus le bureau pour le soulever.

— Et ça, ça te va mieux ? Tu préférais que je cède à l'envie de t'en mettre une peut-être ?

Drago se dégagea et le repoussa avec violence, lui jetant un regard plein de rage en lissant sa veste.

— M'en mettre une parce que je me fais draguer, c'est encore plus mélodramatique. Va donc t'en prendre à Kane, moi je n'y suis pour rien.

— Non, parce que tu dis de la merde ! Comme toujours ! Fais un effort pour comprendre !

— Et qu'est-ce que je devrais comprendre ? Tu es possessif ? ça j'ai remarqué, c'est bon merci. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui aie sauté dessus.

— Et pourquoi tu crois que je suis jaloux et possessif, je te prie ?

— ça, ce serait plutôt à moi de poser la question, cracha Drago avec froideur. Surtout que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter de telles reproches de ta part.

— Justement tu n'as rien fait ! Absolument rien ! Dès que je vais pour te proposer plus, tu t'enfuies la queue entre les jambes. J'ai bien noté que même un petit déjeuner pour moi c'était trop merci ! Alors tu sais quoi, va avec Kane, fais tout ce que tu veux. J'en ai assez d'essayer de construire quelque chose.

— Si c'est pour entendre des conneries pareilles, je préfèrerais être sourd, siffla Drago. Bientôt tu vas prétendre avoir des sentiments pour moi.

— Ouais, cela serait vraiment stupide hein ? s'étrangla Harry en baissant les yeux. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un stupide Gryffondor qui n'avait jamais eu de relation purement sexuelle. Et puis c'est d'un commun d'avoir des sentiments pour la personne avec qui on fait l'amour depuis des mois…

— Te fous pas de ma gueule, Potter, grogna Drago en se détournant. Comme si c'était possible que tu aies des sentiments pour moi.

— T'es vraiment nul, chuchota-t-il doucement, blessé.

Et sans plus de mots il se dirigea vers la porte pour partir pour de bon et oublier tout cela. Drago le regarda quitter la pièce avec une expression impassible, sans comprendre où ça avait foiré. Mais la porte se referma, malgré ses propos, qu'il ait dit la vérité à propos de Kane. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire de plus. Potter avait voulu du sexe il l'avait eu et il se détourna tellement facilement que Drago en était écœuré. Tout ça parce qu'un autre l'avait dragué. Potter était encore plus stupide que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Harry ne revint pas le voir. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait refusé ses sentiments jusqu'ici, il avait refusé de se rapprocher plus émotionnellement de Drago car celui-ci ne voulait pas mais le voir draguer aussi clairement avait tout fait remonter en lui. Il avait voulu se convaincre que ce n'était que du désir. Mais là, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face plus longtemps.

Il n'avait jamais été vraiment tourné à ce point vers le sexe. Il avait essayé de se convaincre mais non. Merdre, il avait appris à apprécier Drago, à savourer sa présence. Mais Drago n'en avait rien à faire de lui visiblement. Harry se demandait même pourquoi Drago avait accepté de coucher avec lui si c'était pour ne rien ressentir pour lui.

Harry était dévasté tout en étant en colère. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir. C'est lui qui avait créé ça et cela se retournait contre lui. Alors il refusa de le revoir. Il ne voulait plus jamais le voir. C'était trop douloureux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublié.

Cela dura plus de deux mois. Il refusa d'aller se soigner là-bas, allant jusqu'à se disputer avec Rayne pour ça. Jusqu'à cette embuscade dans l'allée des embrumes et qu'Harry ne débarque inconscient à l'infirmerie. Drago le soigna comme si c'était un patient comme un autre, mais il le veilla toute la nuit, le rideau tiré, amenant même un fauteuil près du lit pour surveiller son état et être là si besoin était.

Harry finit par se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, encore nauséeux, le corps lourd, mais sans plus de blessure que cela. Il ouvrit les yeux et soupira en reconnaissant le plafond de l'infirmerie pour l'avoir vu trop de fois. Drago se redressa dès qu'il le vit ouvrir les yeux et vint prendre son poignet pour mesurer son pouls. Il avait de larges cernes qui assombrissait son regard mais son visage n'avait qu'une expression fatiguée.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Ne me touche pas, gémit Harry en refermant les yeux.

Drago le relâcha docilement avec un soupir. Non seulement Harry s'était lassé plus vite de lui qu'il ne l'avait pensé mais en plus, il refusait qu'il le touche maintenant.

— Rayne m'a dit que tu te faisais soigner ailleurs.

— Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? grogna Harry en passant une main sur son visage.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu fuirais comme un lâche.

Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne donna même pas un ton agacé ou méprisant à sa réplique. Il était juste las.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Tu n'en as rien à faire de ce qu'on faisait. Je me demande même pourquoi tu as accepté.

— Moi aussi, soupira Drago.

— Ouais, cela aurait été mieux que tu te rendes comptes avant que tu avais fait une connerie, grogna Harry en essayant de se lever.

La tête lui tournait, il était épuisé, mais il voulait partir plus que tout. Drago le rallongea d'une poigne ferme, le lâchant dès qu'il fut recouché et remonta la couverture sur lui.

— C'est toi qui es venu me chercher, rappela froidement Drago. C'est toi qui voulais réaliser tes fantasmes. Je pensais juste qu'on aurait un peu plus de temps.

— Comment ça plus de temps ? C'est toi qui ne voulais que du sexe et qui m'a envoyé balader !

— Je ne t'ai jamais envoyé balader, contredit Drago avec un claquement de langue irrité. Et c'est toi qui me désirais, qui fantasmais sur moi. J'ai pris ce que tu voulais me donner.

Harry grogna en se laissant retomber dans le lit, prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.

— Bordel Malfoy ! Si j'étais jaloux c'est que j'avais des sentiments. Que je voulais plus. Et tu m'as jeté. Encore. J'en ai marre d'être toujours celui qui vient te chercher.

— Je ne t'ai jamais jeté, contredit Drago avec agacement. Et arrête de vouloir la jouer grand sentimental. Pas possible que tu arrives à me faire croire que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi.

— Mais par Merlin, je dois faire croire pour que tu me crois ? Je dois l'écrire dans le ciel ? Faire publier un mot dans la Gazette des sorciers ? Trouver trente-quatre langues pour te le dire ?

Drago émit un ricanement moqueur en se détournant. C'était tellement inconcevable pour lui. Le désir avait été inespéré alors des sentiments, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ils s'étaient toujours détestés. Drago continuait toujours à lui lancer des piques, il se moquait certes moins méchamment mais son attitude était demeurée la même. Il ne savait pas agir autrement avec Potter. Que ce dernier déclare ressentir quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose de tendre paraissait impossible à Drago.

— Ben voyons, et après tu vas m'affirmer que tu avais envie d'être en couple avec moi et de faire des dîners aux chandelles ?

— T'as raison, c'était stupide, je devrais me taire. Je fais que m'enfoncer et il est clair que tu n'en as rien à faire de ce qu'on avait. J'espère que tu t'amuses plus avec Kane.

— Kane ne m'intéresse pas, s'agaça Drago. T'es une vraie tête de mule ma parole.

— Parce que toi non à ne pas croire que je voulais plus avec toi ?!

— Tu es parti avec beaucoup de facilité pour quelqu'un qui aurait des sentiments, fit remarquer Drago d'une voix plus calme.

Harry se redressa pour tirer l'oreiller à lui et le lancer sur Drago qui le rattrapa avec un claquement de langue agacé.

— Cela faisait des mois que j'essayais de te le faire comprendre ! Mais t'as rien vu !

Drago se remémora alors les balbutiements du matin, les rougissements quand il venait le chercher, toutes les fois où Potter avait bafouillé une invitation que Drago avait toujours refusé. Parce que pour lui, Potter n'assumait pas d'avoir une liaison purement sexuelle. C'était un Gryffondor, comment aurait-il pu ? Alors, pour se donner bonne conscience, il tentait d'inviter Drago et ce dernier avait toujours refusé, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire semblant pour un pseudo honneur gryffondorien que Potter voudrait préserver.

Pour lui, c'était impossible qu'Harry ressente autre chose à son égard que ce qu'ils avaient partagé par le passé. Le désir était une extension. Que la raison de ses vagues allusions et invitation à des petits déjeuners que Drago avait toujours refusé n'était que la culpabilité d'Harry à se servir de lui. C'était bien plus logique que l'idée qu'il ressente de l'affection pour Drago. Une tendresse était impossible entre eux.

Drago n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir inspiré cela à quelqu'un un jour. Il se souvenait vaguement de quelques baisers de sa mère, quand elle le mettait au lit. D'une caresse dans ses cheveux quand il la rendait fière parfois. Mais la réelle affection était une chose inconnue pour lui. Même après la guerre, il avait eu des relations sexuelles mais jamais développé de choses plus concrètes. Son corps attirait bien du monde mais son âme semblait impossible à aimer, il s'était fait une raison. Alors l'idée que Potter, son rival de toujours, puisse vouloir lui faire découvrir cette affection douce, désir former un couple et donc l'aimer, était risible. Réellement.

Il en avait été jaloux par le passé, de ces gens capables d'aimer, d'échanger, d'être tendre. Mais il s'était réfugié derrière son masque froid, tranquille, se réfugiant derrière les discours de son père comme quoi l'amour était surfait, indigne de lui. Les années de solitude durant ses études et dans sa vie actuelle avaient élimé cette certitude en Drago. Mais il ignorerait même par où commencer s'il le voulait. Aujourd'hui il se disait que finalement, c'était peut-être lui qui était indigne de l'amour, indigne d'être aimé. Condamné à la solitude. Ça faisait mal à son orgueil qui avait toujours été trop grand. Alors il se contentait du désir que les autres ressentaient pour lui. Que Potter en ait eu aussi l'avait réjoui un court instant. Et comme d'ordinaire, il s'était contenté du désir. Croire qu'il voulait plus, qu'il voulait construire autre chose lui paraissait absurde.

— Tu ne faisais pas ça juste pour être gentil ? Finit par demander Drago qui l'observait avec un froncement de sourcil.

— Mais faut le dire en quelle langue ! Je ne suis pas un saint ! Je ne suis pas gentil à ce point-là. Je voulais juste qu'on ait quelque chose d'agréable ! Pour tous les deux !

— C'était plus qu'agréable ce qu'on avait.

— Alors quoi ?! Pourquoi t'as dit non ? C'est que… Je ne te plaisais pas vraiment ? demanda Harry en baissant les yeux.

— Non, c'est que je ne pense pas … Je ne pensais pas réellement que tu voulais plus avec moi, répondit Drago avec un haussement d'épaule. Je croyais que tu n'assumais pas d'avoir une liaison purement sexuelle. Et je ne sais pas faire autrement que ça.

— Evidement que je n'assume pas une liaison purement sexuelle. Sinon une seule fois m'aurait suffi. Je veux plus. Bien plus, grogna Harry en le contemplant. Tu as été stupide sur le coup. Et je ne suis pas vraiment plus doué, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

— Je ne suis pas stupide, grommela Drago pour la forme.

Harry était profondément injuste. Drago lui, n'avait jamais été entouré d'amour. Ses parents étaient ensemble pour avoir un héritier, Serpentard avait été un nid de serpent, ses amis avaient toujours été sélectionnés par ses parents pour ce qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter en réputation. Alors l'amour spontané ou l'amitié n'étaient pas des notions concrètes pour Drago. Il ignorait tout de ça. Quand il était arrivé à la fac pour ses études, il avait donc fait comme on lui avait toujours appris. Il avait maintenu les autres à distances. Il rejetait toute forme de drague. Il avait parfois des liaisons sexuelles qui ne duraient jamais, qui n'incluaient jamais de sentiment. Ceux qui en voulait à son corps étaient nombreux et ne souhaitaient pas spécialement s'attacher. Drago ignorait tout de comment former un couple avec quelqu'un. Encore plus avec Potter avec lequel ils s'étaient plus souvent haï, détesté, disputé qu'autre chose.

— Tu veux quoi alors ?

Harry le contempla et comprit que Drago était perdu tout comme lui. Alors il prit sur lui et tendit la main vers lui.

— Viens là déjà, dit-il.

Drago hésita, soupira mais finit par venir s'asseoir sur le lit, près d'Harry qui enlaça ses doigts.

— On est nul tous les deux en relation. Alors faut qu'on soit honnête l'un envers l'autre, sans apriori d'accord ?

— L'honnêteté, ce n'est pas non plus mon truc, rappela Drago avec une pointe d'ironie.

— Alors il va falloir faire des efforts Drago. Sinon on va encore se disputer et peut-être se séparer. Cela serait dommage, non ?

Harry parlait avec une voix plus douce, tranquillement. Parce que Drago semblait vouloir être avec lui, alors il devait encore essayer, au moins une fois encore.

— T'es vraiment en train de me dire que tu veux être un couple avec moi et qu'il va falloir que je devienne comme ces mecs très fleur bleue ?

— Quoi ? s'étonna Harry avant de rire. Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Allons, je veux juste qu'on parle de ce dont on a envie et ce qu'on veut c'est tout.

Harry resserra leurs mains ensemble et du rose apparut sur ses joues.

— J'aime bien ton caractère piquant. Quand cela ne nous sépare pas.

Drago haussa un sourcil en le fixant, jeta un regard à leurs doigts entrelacés et un sourire reprit enfin sa place au coin des lèvres, étrangement satisfait.

— Tant mieux, je ne compte pas changer. Tu rougis, ajouta Drago avec satisfaction.

— Arg tais-toi ! grogna Harry pour cacher sa gêne. Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu penserais d'un petit déjeuner ? Un vrai ? Juste toi et moi ? On n'est pas obligé d'être habillé si tu es plus à l'aise comme ça…

— D'accord, répondit Drago en le fixant sans perdre son petit sourire. Où ça ?

— Je ne sais pas… Peut-être chez moi ? proposa Harry en grimaçant avant de se reprendre. Ou à l'hôtel où on va. Ils servent le petit dej aussi.

— Très bien mais seulement si tu tiens sur tes jambes. Ce qui n'arrivera pas, si tu ne dors pas.

— Attend, s'étonna Harry. Tu veux bien ? Pour de vrai ?

— Je viens de te le dire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire resplendissant avant de l'attirer presque sauvagement à lui pour l'embrasser voracement. Enfin ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Enfin, ils arrivaient à se comprendre. Drago, d'abord surpris, posa les mains sur la taille d'Harry et répondit au baiser, satisfait de le retrouver. Rapidement, il se redressa pour prendre le dessus, surplombant Harry duquel il finit par se séparer. Puis, sournoisement, il remonta la couverture pour le coucher.

— Maintenant écoute ton médecin et dors.

—Quoi ? Non ! Tu m'as manqué pendant ses deux mois !

— Dors sinon on ne pourra jamais aller prendre ce petit déjeuner auquel tu tiens tant.

Harry grommela mais sa tête était déjà lourde sur l'oreiller.

— Mais tu restes là alors, rumina-t-il sans le lâcher.

— Je reste là.

Harry l'attira à côté de lui, pour tenir fermement la veste de médecin dans sa main en fermant les yeux.

— Tu as intérêt à ne pas bouger, dit-il déjà presque endormit.

Drago soupira mais s'allongea près de lui, fixant le plafond en posant une main sur le ventre d'Harry sans un mot.

— Tu restes avec moi, hein ? demanda Harry à mi-voix.

— Sauf urgence médicale, je reste là.

— Kane n'est pas une urgence, ronchonna Harry.

— Très bien, je ne m'occuperais pas de Kane, souffla Drago en retenant son exaspération.

Harry sourit aussitôt, heureux, avant que sa conscience ne le rattrape.

— Que si c'est une question de vie ou de mort, corrigea-t-il.

— Dors, ordonna Drago en l'enlaçant comme il avait pu le faire parfois lors de leurs nuits ensemble.

— Je ne t'obéis pas, baragouina Harry avant d'enfin s'endormir.

Drago eut un sourire narquois en le sentant sombrer et glissa une main sous sa nuque. Il n'était pas certain que tout ça ce soit une bonne décision. Il allait sans doute donner mille et une raison à Harry de claquer la porte et Drago n'était pas certain de parvenir à bien le vivre. Ces deux mois n'avaient pas été simples, ces nuits avaient été agitées, trop courtes, torturées. Mais quelque chose le poussait vers Potter, il n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir. Alors il prenait le risque, il voulait vraiment tenter d'être un couple avec lui, même s'il ignorait totalement ce que cela voulait réellement dire.

**Qui de Harry ou de Drago est le plus nul pour exprimer ses sentiments ? XD **

**Love sur vous :3 **

Shade&Kay


	4. Chapitre 4

**-Hello :D Ici Shade pour vous servir :d**

**-Et Kay, toujours présente :)**

**-Nous voici donc au dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction :D on espère que notre petit cadeau de Noël vous aura plus !**

**-Et tout livré en temps et en heure. Toujours sans bêta par contre donc d'avance, désolée pour les quelques fautes qui nous ont échappées.**

**-On ne devrait pas revenir dans très longtemps mais en attendant, on va vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et surtout de bonnes fêtes :D **

**\- Amusez-vous bien et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire :P**

**-Love sur vous 3 **

* * *

**Chapitre 4: **

— Pardon, je ne pensais pas avoir de la visite, dit Harry angoissé en jetant une pile de vêtements au loin.

Harry venait de les faire rentrer dans son appartement qui était complètement sens dessus dessous. Il était encore tôt, le soleil venait juste de se lever, mais Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent chez lui maintenant pour le petit déjeuner de peur que Drago ne change d'avis. Alors Harry et Drago se trouvaient là, à l'entrée du petit appartement, qui semblait cossi mais aussi terriblement désordonné.

— Je t'assure que c'est propre, continua Harry en poussant ses affaires du canapé pour se diriger vers la petite cuisine ouverte. Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ? Je peux essayer de te faire ce que tu veux.

Il était stressé. Encore pire que si c'était leur premier rendez-vous. Et peut-être que finalement c'était leur premier rendez-vous. Juste qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir coucher ensemble avant normalement. Mais Harry voulait que cela marche. Que les choses évoluent enfin comme il le désirait. Il était sûr qu'ensemble ça pouvait marcher s'ils arrivaient à parler. Après tout, si leurs corps étaient si compatibles, ils devraient réussir à s'entendre aussi habillés.

Drago observait l'endroit, avançant lentement, jetant des coups d'œil à un Potter stressé qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il semblait prêt à tout pour lui plaire et Drago cachait sa surprise derrière son visage neutre.

—J'ai l'habitude de prendre du thé, des œufs et des toasts, finit-il par murmurer.

— Parfait c'est dans mes cordes ça, sourit Harry en sortant une poêle. Tu peux t'asseoir en attendant si tu veux.

— Sur le canapé ? Demanda Drago en avisant le meuble envahi de vêtement.

Harry rougit et jeta sa veste d'auror d'un tabouret haut près de la cuisine.

—Là c'est bien aussi, proposa-t-il angoissé.

Drago s'installa sans un mot, se tenant droit et il croisa les mains sur le comptoir, continuant d'observer autour de lui. Il avait une expression fatiguée mais toujours aussi neutre, un peu étrange maintenant qu'il était débarrassé de sa blouse blanche.

—On aurait pu le prendre dehors tu sais.

Cela figea Harry dans ses mouvements alors qu'il sortait des placards tout ce qu'il avait besoin.

— Tu… Tu préfères partir ? demanda-t-il encore plus angoissé, à deux doigts de la panique.

— Non. C'était pour ne pas que tu aies à le préparer.

— Mais cela me fait plaisir moi, de te faire quelque chose, bafouilla-t-il en reprenant sa tâche.

— Tu aimes cuisiner ? Demanda Drago après un long silence.

— Cela ne me dérange pas. Et toi ?

— Oui, je le fais souvent.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry en se tournant vers lui.

— C'est assez facile, acquiesça Drago. Une activité calme et solitaire. Cela me fait penser aux potions, alors j'aime bien.

Harry lui fit un sourire étrangement tendre, avant de reprendre ses œufs pour les mettre à chauffer.

— C'est… Mignon, dit-il dans un murmure.

— La cuisine n'a rien de mignon.

Harry prit le temps de tout mettre en route avant de se pencher au-dessus du bar pour le fixer dans les yeux.

— C'est toi qui es mignon.

Et là-dessus, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Drago mit quelques secondes, analysant les mots, décida de répondre avant d'y renoncer, préférant s'attarder sur le baiser. Cela n'avait rien à voir de sexuel. C'était … tendre. Pas vraiment une habitude pour Drago qui fixait Harry avec un sourcil haussé. Puis il changea d'avis.

— Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le terme qui me corresponde le mieux.

— Cela m'aurait étonné, rit Harry en venant sortir de la vaisselle. Et qu'aurais-tu dit alors ?

— Irrésistible, proposa Drago avec un sourire un peu narquois. Magnifique est pas mal non plus.

—Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ?

— Quoi tu ne me trouves pas magnifique ?

—Tu sais très bien que oui, s'amusa Harry en servant dans une assiette.

— Donc je n'en fais pas trop, conclut Drago avec un sourire fier et ravi.

— Ne pousse pas trop, dit Harry en déposant une assiette devant lui de ce qu'il avait demandé.

Il prit ensuite place à côté de lui, tout sourire.

— Bon appétit.

— Toi aussi.

Drago prit sa fourchette, marqua un court silence avant d'ajouter un merci et de prendre la première bouchée. Harry lui jeta un regard en coin, stressé.

— C'est bon ?

— Oui, mais tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de louper des œufs, ajouta Drago avec amusement.

— La ferme, rit Harry en lui donnant un coup de coude avant de commencer à manger aussi.

Harry était bêtement heureux. Il se retenait de sourire comme un imbécile, juste parce qu'enfin ils avançaient. Drago était là, chez lui, pour la première fois, mangeant quelque chose qu'il avait préparé lui-même et Harry était aux anges. C'était tout ce qu'il n'avait pas osé espérer depuis qu'il avait commencé cette relation bizarre avec le blond.

— Il va falloir revoir tes gouts en matière de thé. La prochaine fois je te ferais gouter le mien, reprit Drago.

— La prochaine fois ? s'étrangla Harry. Cela veut dire que tu accepterais de recommencer ?

— Seulement si c'est du bon thé anglais et pas cette imposture.

— ça va ! J'ai compris. On pourra aller en choisir si tu veux. Pour que je puisse en avoir quand tu viens ?

— D'accord. Je t'emmènerais dans la boutique où je vais, tu ne te feras pas arnaquer comme ça.

— On pourrait y aller… à ton prochain congé et le mien ? proposa Harry en jouant avec son œuf.

— Mon jour de repos est jeudi, cette semaine, informa Drago qui avait des jours aléatoires.

— J'essayerai d'avoir quelques heures de libres alors, assura Harry.

— Tu verras, c'est une boutique agréable, murmura Drago en reprenant son repas. Il y a tout un tas d'odeur qui te surprend quand tu rentres, je prends toujours quelques secondes pour les apprécier quand je passe le seuil. Il y a tout un tas de variétés et je n'ai pas pu toutes les goûter encore, ils renouvellent assez souvent les saveurs.

Drago se tut soudain, se rendant compte qu'il s'était tranquillement laisser aller à raconter des sensations sans doute un brin stupide mais il se recomposa une expression neutre et but une gorgée comme si de rien n'était, attenant une moquerie ou une remarque piquante comme si ça n'allait pas le toucher. Mais Harry ne fit que glisser sa main sur sa cuisse et attendit d'avoir les yeux gris sur lui.

— J'ai hâte d'y aller alors. Cela a l'air agréable.

— ça l'est, tu verras.

Harry se pencha aussitôt vers lui pour lui voler un autre baiser et Drago eut un sourire en coin, avant de reprendre son thé, silencieusement.

Drago se redressa un peu, fixa son reflet dans le miroir et replaça une mèche de cheveux avant de rajuster sa chemise. Puis son regard dériva vers le pot en verre posé sur le bord de l'évier où se trouvait deux brosses à dents. Il avait fini par en ramener une chez Harry, agacé de ne jamais rien avoir quand il était chez lui. Ce qui arrivait souvent.

Cela se devinait à l'aspect général de l'appartement car plus rien n'y traînait. Drago avait une certaine obsession pour la propreté et le rangement. C'était la marque qu'il était là souvent. De plus en plus depuis ce premier petit déjeuner, il y avait six mois de cela. Il y en avait eu d'autres depuis. Avec de meilleurs thés. Des dîners aussi. Drago avait bien vite cuisiné pour eux deux, découvrant qu'il était presque plus plaisant de le faire pour deux que pour lui seul. Il y avait eu la découverte du cinéma. Les sorties en ville. Son chalet au bord du lac. Le week-end en montagne. Drago n'était presque plus surpris par tout ça.

La vie en couple devenait étrangement agréable. Il s'habituait aux gestes tendres d'Harry, à ses sourires doux, à ses caresses chastes. Coucher n'avait plus la même signification. Drago comprenait le sens de faire l'amour, désormais. Avec, il avait découvert les confidences sur l'oreiller, les rires complices, les câlins qui s'éternisaient. Autant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé, imaginé. Qu'il appréciait de plus en plus chaque jour. Il se détendait, prenait confiance en Harry et était serein lorsqu'il le rejoignait.

C'était parfois compliquer de le voir, entre ses missions et les urgences de Drago qui était appelé régulièrement par ses infirmières et ce parfois au milieu de la nuit. Mais Harry semblait comprendre bien qu'il soit souvent triste quand Drago s'éclipsait, surtout quand ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant plusieurs jours.

C'était son repos aujourd'hui alors il avait prévu de passer la journée avec Harry sans vraiment établir de programme. Même ses congés avaient étrangement changé, prenant un aspect beaucoup moins solitaire, plus doux et agréable. Harry arriva derrière lui, ayant enfin aussi le même jour de libre que lui et vint l'enlacer puis déposer un baiser dans sur sa nuque.

— Hm, tu sens bon, gémit-il doucement alors que sa main venait caresser son ventre.

— ça s'appelle prendre une douche, s'amusa Drago en le fixant dans le miroir, tu devrais essayer.

— Pourquoi ? Je t'ai toi, cela suffit.

Les doigts d'Harry glissèrent sur les hanches alors qu'il venait coller son bassin contre le sien.

— Tu es beau, ajouta-t-il en croisant son regard dans le miroir avant de lécher son cou.

Drago l'observa faire avec un sourire en coin. Avec Harry, il avait vite découvert que l'habitude qu'il avait de se lever à la première sonnerie du réveil, au premier rayon de soleil, n'était pas au goût du brun. Il l'avait su lorsqu'un matin, Harry l'avait retenu pour un câlin paresseux, encore un peu endormi mais délicieux. Alors parfois, Drago apprenait à traîner au lit. D'autre fois, Harry finissait par venir le débusquer quand il s'était levé trop vite.

— J'ai fait un effort, pour une fois que j'ai une journée avec toi, souffla Drago en caressant le bras qui l'entourait.

En réalité, Drago n'était jamais négligé. Cela faisait parfois soupirer Harry de le voir tiré à quatre épingles même durant ses jours de repos mais Drago prêtait un soin tout particulier lorsqu'il sortait avec Harry. Comme s'il avait peur qu'il se lasse.

— Alors je vais faire un effort pour te décoiffer, grogna Harry en venant jouer avec son lobe d'oreille.

Ses mains passèrent sous la chemise du blond avec un petit soupire satisfait en touchant sa peau. Drago ferma les yeux, appuya sa tête sur son épaule et savoura quelques secondes. Il se remémorait sa vie routinière, simple, trop tranquille. Ses jours de repos isolés, le silence qui emplissait son quotidien. Tout ça chassé par Harry. Harry et son énergie, ses sourires tendres, ses joues rougies par la gêne ou l'excitation, son rire clair, son regard intense.

Harry sourit un peu plus en le sentant alangui, contre lui et cela lui fit tellement plaisir. Alors il prit délicatement les hanches de Drago pour le tourner vers lui, le laissant découvrir qu'il n'était qu'en sous-vêtements, alors qu'il l'encourageait à s'appuyer sur le lavabo. Ses mains remontèrent vers le visage et une s'égara dans les cheveux pour tirer doucement dessus. Sa jambe se glissa même entre celle de Drago pour remonter lentement et toucher son entrejambe.

Il était encore chaud, comme l'est un corps qui sort de sous une couette après une nuit. Drago rouvrit les yeux et les baissa sur ses mains qui remontèrent le long du torse bronzé. Caressant les muscles qu'il connaissait presque par cœur maintenant mais qui lui plaisaient toujours autant, comme l'indiquer son érection naissante. Pourtant, sans aucune précipitation, il approcha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry pour un baiser lent, tranquille mais brûlant.

Harry fit redescendre ses mains pour commencer doucement à défaire la chemise alors qu'un sourire paisible apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

— Tu crois que tu pourrais ramener ta blouse du travail ? J'aimerai bien te voir déambuler dans l'appartement, nu en dessous…

— J'en ai une de rechange dans ton placard.

Placard qu'il avait entière réorganisé et rangé à peine deux mois après leur mise en couple.

— J'ai l'impression que tu as déjà un programme précis pour notre journée, ajouta Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

—Oh si tu me donnes des idées aussi, dit Harry en repoussant les pans de la chemise.

Pourtant il ne se pressa pas plus, sa bouche descendit sur le torse qu'il venait de dévoiler. Il passa doucement son bras autour des hanches alors que ses lèvres venaient embrasser un téton.

—Et tu dis ça… Mais cela à l'air de te convenir aussi, dit Harry alors que sa cuisse remontait un peu plus pour le caresser d'une autre manière.

— Je suis tout à fait pour ce programme, répondit Drago qui frémit. Je sais à quel point tu aimes cette blouse.

—Hm je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te lâcher pour que tu ailles la mettre. Mais je peux au moins t'aider à te mettre nu pour aller avec.

Et là-dessus, Harry ouvrit le pantalon pour le faire tomber alors qu'il suivait le mouvement pour arriver à genoux et embrasser le ventre puis ensuite glisser sur le sous vêtement. Drago grogna, glissant une main dans ses cheveux en baissant les yeux pour l'observer faire. Harry croisa son regard pour sourire avant de baisser le sous-vêtement et venir passer sa langue sur le bout de l'érection avec un grognement exciter.

— Par tous les sangs, gémit Drago en frémissant de la tête aux pieds.

Il était chaque fois surpris de l'effet que pouvait provoquer cette langue sur lui. Harry sourit davantage alors que la langue faisait délicatement le tour du gland pour ensuite le prendre en bouche. Il commença aussitôt un va et vient lent et frustrant sans même le lâcher des yeux. La main de Drago toujours dans ses cheveux les caressa, tentant de lui donner un rythme plus satisfaisant alors que son regard était ancré dans le sien. Puis, avec provocation, il écarta une jambe pour voir ce que Potter avait exactement en tête.

Harry fut amusé en le voyant faire et changea de plan. Il n'avait voulu que détendre son médicomage préféré pour ensuite voir avec lui, mais si Drago voulait jouer, ils allaient être deux à jouer. Sa main remonta la cuisse levée, alors qu'il bougeait un peu plus autour de son érection. Un doigt se glissa proche de l'entrée pour voir la réaction de Drago. Ce dernier grogna mais l'invita à faire plus en s'appuyant plus contre le lavabo pour écarter davantage et lui offrir l'accès. Il était d'humeur à laisser Harry faire ce dont il avait envie. Etrangement, Potter lui manquait de plus en plus quand il ne pouvait pas le voir pendant plusieurs jours.

Harry sourit et ses doigts s'amusèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne laisse l'érection quitter sa bouche.

— Tourne-toi plutôt, dit-il en prenant les hanches de Drago sans bouger du sol.

Drago, qui le fixait toujours, hésita une seconde et finit par s'exécuter, prenant appui sur l'évier, le corps déjà frissonnant de plaisir anticipé. Harry l'encouragea à creuser le dos pour mettre ses fesses en arrière alors qu'il les caressait avec vénération. Rapidement cependant, il les écarta pour venir lécher l'entrée alors que ses doigts l'aidèrent un peu plus à le préparer. Drago lâcha un gémissement rauque qui aurait pu lui paraître peu digne de lui s'il n'avait pas été ravagé par la première vague de plaisir intense. Son corps s'adapta aussitôt, s'arquant encore pour offrir un accès encore plus aisé à Harry. Peu importait une quelconque dignité lorsqu'Harry faisait cela.

Harry entra d'abord un doigt, le bougeant doucement pour trouver son point de plaisir, alors que sa langue continuait son office. Lorsque Drago fut suffisamment détendu, il inséra un deuxième doigt, avant de se relever et laissa sa bouche remonter sur le dos, longeant la colonne pour arriver dans le cou.

— Tu sens vraiment bon, mais cela ne vaut jamais nos deux odeurs mêlées, susurra-t-il à son oreille, laissant ses doigts bouger lentement.

— Tu es vraiment très possessif, il va falloir soigner ça un jour, rétorqua Drago d'un ton rendu rauque par le plaisir.

— Pourquoi ? Cela te dérange vraiment ? demanda-t-il en cherchant son regard dans le miroir en face d'eux alors que ses doigts venaient toucher un peu plus ce point en lui qui le faisait frémir.

La réponse de Drago se perdit dans un grognement rauque alors que son dos s'arquait sous la sensation divine et il ancra son regard dans celui d'Harry, par le biais de la glace, avec une pointe de défi, comme pour le pousser à recommencer.

— Je n'avais pas prévu de faire ça ici, mais tu ne demandes que ça visiblement. Alors tu sais quoi Drago ? Je vais te prendre ici, contre ce lavabo, dans cette petite salle de bain, et tu vas adorer ça, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Ses doigts accentuèrent leur pression alors que l'autre main venait caresser l'érection du blond.

— Par le sang, oui, avoua Drago sans le lâcher du regard.

Harry lui sourit, pour retirer ses doigts et laisser tomber son boxer au sol. Il vint ensuite glisser son érection entre les fesses sans le pénétrer. Mais le bassin de Drago se frotta aussitôt contre lui pour exacerber son désir.

—Tu te plains, mais tu n'attends que ça, grogna Harry en lui mordant doucement l'épaule.

— Je ne me plains jamais.

— Tu es sûr ? dit Harry continuant de se frotter sans rentrer.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre, haleta Drago.

— Alors je m'arrête là ?

— Si tu t'arrêtes, je t'allonge sur ce carrelage et je m'occupe du reste, menaça Drago.

—Oh, l'idée est vraiment bien, mais non. Je veux te voir craquer, dit Harry en entrant enfin en lui d'un coup de reins souple.

Drago grogna et ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement avant de retrouver celui d'Harry dans le miroir. Parce que c'était délicieux. Et son corps en réclamait déjà plus. Harry prit le temps de lui sourire avant de donner un autre coup de bassin plus sec, puis un autre et encore un autre, la main toujours sur son érection, l'autre accroché aux hanches de Drago.

Ce dernier était agrippé au lavabo pour tenir debout, il fixait toujours Harry même si parfois ses yeux se fermaient sous les assauts d'Harry. Un gémissement à peine audible lui échappait à l'occasion, incapable qu'il était de le retenir tant le plaisir montait.

Harry plia un peu ses jambes pour donner plus de profondeur à ses coups de butoirs, Il ne lâchait pas un instant des yeux Drago, admirant le plaisir sur ses traits, suivant chacun de ses souffles pour faire monter plus haut leurs désirs, sa main toujours en rythme. Il voulait que Drago perde la tête, qu'il oublie tout le reste sauf lui. Alors il donna plus de force à ses coups. Cela tira un petit cri à Drago dont les mains serraient le lavabo à s'en faire mal. Ses jambes ne tenaient que parce qu'Harry allait et venait en lui. Son regard s'était assombri et sa bouche finit par laisser passer le nom d'Harry, plusieurs fois alors qu'il sentait son corps si prêt à se rompre. Ses yeux se fermèrent au moment où il jouit, le corps frissonnant et la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

Harry prolongea son orgasme de quelques coups de reins avant de le suivre dans un grognement primaire. Il finit par arrêter de bouger pour simplement poser des baisers tendres sur l'épaule de Drago.

— Et comment tu te sens maintenant ? Demanda-t-il alors que sa main sur le sexe de Drago remonta sur le ventre pour le cajoler.

— Comme un drogué qui vient d'avoir sa dose, souffla Drago en se redressant pour s'appuyer contre Harry.

Harry l'enlaça, s'assurant de bien le tenir alors que son regard à travers le miroir le contemplait.

— Alors que dirais-tu de venir vivre avec ta dose de drogue ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il était encore enfoncé en lui.

Drago ouvrit des paupières paresseuses pour fixer les prunelles d'Harry dans la glace et un sourire indolent étira les lèvres fines.

— Tu viens de me faire jouir pour que la question passe mieux, n'est-ce pas ? comprit Drago avec une étincelle dans le regard.

— Peut-être, avoua-t-il à moitié. Comme ça, je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas partir en courant.

— C'est très Serpentard comme stratégie.

— Je m'adapte. Et je t'ai dit que j'ai failli aller à Serpentard, rit légèrement Harry avant de resserrer son étreinte. Tu essayes de gagner du temps pour refuser ?

— J'ai une condition.

Harry se crispa malgré lui, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

— Quoi ? chuchota-t-il dans un murmure angoissé.

— Je choisis l'appartement, c'est moi qui prends la décision finale.

— Comment ça ?

— Si on emménage ensemble, je ne peux pas venir ici. Je ne m'y sens pas très bien, au risque de te déplaire, soupira Drago en se redressant. Donc il faut trouver un appartement qui nous plaise.

— C'est tout ? s'étonna Harry. Mais tu veux bien ?

— Tu ne diras pas ça quand je te ferais enchaîner les visites, je suis compliqué.

— Tant que tu porteras cette blouse de médicomage, je m'en fiche, rit Harry en reprenant sa caresse sur son ventre alors qu'il se laissait sortir de Drago.

— Je ne compte pas changer de métier, rassura Drago en frémissant.

— Alors on a un arrangement, dit Harry en venant lécher son oreille. Si on reprenait le programme de la journée maintenant. Si on allait au lit, pour que tu me prennes jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus marcher.

— Très bon programme, répondit Drago. En blouse je suppose ?

— Comme tu veux. Mais tu sais je pense que j'ai besoin d'un check up complet. Je crois que je me sens un peu fatigué…

Drago se tourna vers lui avec un sourire en coin amusé, il leva les yeux au ciel dans une expression faussement exaspérée.

— Bien, je vais t'explorer des pieds à la tête, alors au lit, ordonna Drago.

— Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force d'y aller, ricana Harry en venant l'embrasser encore une fois, incapable de se détacher.

— Tu n'espères pas que je te porte quand même ?

Harry grogna et lui mordit la lèvre.

— Imbécile.

— Tu as voir qui est l'imbécile, grommela Drago.

Le blond se dégagea, se pencha et souleva Harry, en travers de son épaule comme un sac à patates pour l'emmener vers le lit avec une petite claque sur les fesses nues. Harry, d'abord surpris, finit par éclater de rire, avant de tenter descendre.

— Pose-moi tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on soigne un patient malade !

— Tu es bien virulent pour un malade, rétorqua Drago avant d'aller poser son fardeau en travers du lit.

— C'est peut-être la fièvre, rit Harry. Une grande fièvre qui me rend tout chaud à l'intérieur, tu devrais vérifier.

— J'ai l'outil qu'il faut pour prendre ta température, s'amusa Drago en s'éloignant. Mais tu vas le sentir passer.

Il traversa la chambre et ouvrit le placard pour en sortir une blouse propre qu'il passa aussitôt, sans rien mettre en dessous.

— Hm, vraiment ? dit Harry en le regardant faire.

Sa main se glissa sur son ventre pour se caresser pendant qu'il le regardait avec envie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette veste lui faisait autant d'effet mais dès que Drago la mettait, il se sentait excité comme un adolescent bourré aux hormones.

— Tu crois que tu arrêteras de me fixer avec ce regard lubrique dès que je mets cette blouse un jour ? S'amusa Drago en revenant vers lui.

— Je ne pense pas. C'est grave, tu crois ?

— Grave non, pas très discret, assurément, rit Drago en se penchant sur lui.

— Et en quoi c'est un problème ? Tu as envie d'aller ausculter quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Non, je veux dire que même mes infirmières savent que tu fantasmes sur moi. Elles ont deviné bien avant que ce soit officiel pour nous à cause de ce regard. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se dit parmi tes collègues.

— Cela fait depuis l'histoire du poison qu'ils me charrient. J'ai arrêté de les écouter.

— Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas près de s'arrêter vu comment tu me regardes, taquina Drago en commençant à embrasser le corps offert sous lui.

— Je m'en fiche. Et ils sont juste jaloux. Parce que tu es à moi ! Rit Harry en venant chercher sa bouche.

Drago s'en empara avec fougue. Potter était extrêmement possessif. Même s'il le disait en riant, il le pensait et cela amusait Drago qui s'y pliait tout en le taquinant là-dessus. Sa main finit par aller chasser celle de Potter pour reprendre une caresse lente sur l'érection qui reprenait de la vigueur. Harry en fut heureux car il put attraper la blouse à deux mains pour le tirer à lui alors que ses jambes essayaient de l'entourer. Drago se rapprocha pour le lui permettre, sa main se retrouva coincée entre eux mais il put continuer sa caresse sur Harry.

— Tu n'as pas parlé de quelque chose pour prendre ma température tous à l'heure ? susurra-t-il en l'accompagnant de son bassin.

— Oh si, souffla Drago dont la main le lâcha pour s'aventurer plus bas. Cela se glisse là, précisa-t-il en caressant l'anneau de chair pour le détendre.

Harry grogna mas ne lâcha pas le tissu un instant. Parce qu'il aimait le sentir. Au-delà du fantasme, c'était aussi ce qui les avait rapprochés. Et ça Harry y tenait. Parce que maintenant il savait qu'il allait continuer sa vie avec Drago. Parce que celui-ci avait enfin accepter de vivre avec lui, qu'ils allaient pouvoir se voir à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Se réveiller ensemble, s'endormir ensemble et surtout s'embrasser, vivre leur amour. Et tout cela grâce à cette blouse qui lui ferait surement toujours autant d'effet, parce que c'était Drago maintenant, tout simplement.

* * *

**Fin **

**Finalement ils ont réussi à y arriver, non ? **

**Love sur vous :D**


End file.
